Naruto Uzumaki: Dark Slinger Blanco
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Un Niño Cuyo Linaje es desconocido para todos. Con un Corazón Noble que es rechazo por todos debido a un poder que él no eligió tener, Su única compañía son aquellas Babosas que se arrojaron a la Oscuridad solo para protegerlo. Esta es la historia del Dark Slinger Blanco: Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Nota:

* * *

-La historia empieza desde los minutos finales del episodio 4 y abarcara otro.

-También cambié un poco el Orden, La Caverna Nefasta aparece en el Capítulo 8, pero lo moví al 5 para modificar unas cosas.

-El Origen de Naruto será muy confuso y sombrío, pero en este capítulo se contará un poco.

-Naruto usará Babosas Malvadas, pero no estará con Blakk sino con Eli y los Demás.

-También como "El Emperador" la energía oscura correrá por las venas de Naruto y con ella creará Babosas Malvadas.

-Una Pista sobre el origen de Naruto, el viene del Este y toda su vida estuvo rodeado de oscuridad y Babosas.

-Como las Babosas de Eli las de Naruto tendrán sus propios nombres.

-Las Babosas Malvadas de Naruto no son como las de los otros, las de Naruto son "Malvadas", pero a la vez no lo son.

-la Babosa distintiva de Naruto son un par de Goon Docs.

-si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto ¨N/A¨ significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N/A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final para que alguien me aria el favor de responderla.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Tipos de lectura:

-Habla humano/Topoide/Troll.

\- "pensamiento humano/Topoide/Troll".

- **Habla del Clan Sombra.**

 **-Magia.**

N/A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Bajoterra ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **Naruto Uzumaki: EL Dark Slinger Blanco"**

" **Capítulo I"**

" **La Llegada del Nuevo y Problemas en la Caverna Nefasta"**

* * *

Caverna Campo Callado.

* * *

La Banda de Shane estaba peleando contra la Pandilla Hula, las babosas iban volando por todos lados destruyendo varias rocas y dañando algunas rocas. Mientras las babosas iban volando una figura encapuchada pensó mientras los veía.

-"Hmm, interesante, están tenido un duelo en una caverna que del techo cuelga unas Babosas Granadas"-Pensó el encapuchado viendo el duelo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la insignia que lleva el Troll, El Topoide, el Chico y la Chica pensó Impactado-"Esa insignia ¡Son la Banda de Shane! Por fin los encontré"-Pensó la figura sonriendo y después dijo-Tengo que darme prisa, no quiero perderlos cuando dure tanto tiempo en encontrarlos-Dijo la Figura y desapareció de donde estaba.

-Shane, terminemos con esto-Dijo el Jefe de la Pandilla Hula apunto de disparar una Babosa Malvada a Eli. Estaba a punto de disparar, pero de repente varias Babosas le llegaron hasta él y lo mandaron volando.

-Gracias chicos-Dijo Eli a sus compañeros.

-No fui yo-Dijo Kord el Troll.

-Ni yo-Dijo Trixie la única chica del grupo.

-Tampoco fue Pronto-Dijo el Topoide Pronto.

-Espera un momento, si no fueron ustedes ¿Quién lo hizo? –Pregunto Eli, pero de repente una voz vino desde atrás suyo.

-Ese sería yo-Dijo la Voz asustando a toda la pandilla.

\- ¡Gua! –Grito Eli sorprendido por la persona que estaba detrás suyo. Los demás apuntaron sus lanzadoras asía la figura desconocida.

\- ¡¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?! –Pregunto Trixie apuntando al encapuchado.

-Más tarde me presento-Dijo el encapuchado y después alzo sus brazos hacia la Pandilla Hula y vieron que en sus brazos tenía un par de Lanzadoras de muñequera. Estas eran de una forma extraña, de color gris oscuro con detalles de color verde agua, con el núcleo de fusión de color rojo y alrededor del brazo del Enmascarado estaban los Cartuchos de munición que eran de color rojo (1). Vieron que sus Babosas no eran normales, parecían más agresivas y diabólicas. Trixie intento mirar mejor sus Babosas y grito cuando se dio cuenta.

\- ¡Son Malvadas! –Grito Trixie sorprendiendo a los demás.

\- ¡¿Malvadas?! ¡Entonces trabajas para el Dr. Blakk! –Grito Kord apuntando su lanzadora hacia el encapuchado.

\- ¿Malvadas? ¿Así las llaman? –Pregunto el encapuchado y después dijo-No importa, primero necesitamos deshacernos de ellos-Dijo el encapuchado y comenzó a disparar sus Babosas hacia la Pandilla Hula.

-Tiene razón-Dijo Eli al grupo-Primero Necesitamos deshacernos de ellos, pero luego-Dijo Eli y dirigió su mirada asía el Encapuchado-Nos darás respuestas-Dijo Eli lo cual el Encapuchado asintió y se reanudó el duelo.

\- ¡Ataquen! –Grito el Jefe de la Pandilla Hula montando a su Meca-Bestia Chacal junto a sus subordinados.

La Banda de Shane y el encauchado iba corriendo para evitar los disparos. Mientras iban corriendo una Babosa exploto debajo del puente de piedra que tenía a las Granadas.

-Bloquemos la salida-Dijo El Jefe de la Pandilla Hula y disparo hacia una montaña destruyéndola y haciendo caer varias rocas extrayendo la salida. La Banda de Shane y el encapuchado se escondiendo detrás de las rocas.

-No podemos luchar contra las Malvadas-Dijo Trixie y se cubrió con una roca, Eli y el encapuchado siguieron su ejemplo y se escondieron. El Troll Agarro la cabeza del Topoide y la mando abajo para cubrirlo de los dispararos. La Pandilla Hula continuaba disparando sus Babosas Malvadas asía ellos y la Banda estaba casi acabada.

-Solo me quedan dos Babosas-Dijo Eli viendo que solo le queda dos cartuchos con Babosas.

-A mí solo que queda uno, chicos-Dijo Trixie.

-Ninguna-Dijo Kord.

-Y yo-Dijo Pronto y se dio cuenta que no tenía sus Babosas ni su Lanzadora-No sé dónde están las mías-Dijo Pronto buscando sus Babosas. Eli vio que el Encapuchado seguía disparando Babosas asía la Pandilla Hula y parecía que no se le acababan.

-"¿Cuántas Babosas tiene este chico?"-Pensó Eli y después se le ocurrió un plan-Debemos llamar a los habitantes para que luchen-Dijo Eli y Trixie dijo.

-Pero la gente dijo que no-Dijo Trixie dudosa. Eli miro asía arriba y dijo.

-Yo no estaba hablando de las personas-Dijo Eli viendo a las Granadas, después se dirijo al Encapuchado y le pregunto.

\- ¿Tus Babosas Malvadas pueden tumbar esas rocas? -Pregunto Eli apuntando a la donde estaban las Granadas.

-Si pueden-Dijo El Encapuchado y después saco un par de Cartuchos con un par de Babosas particulares. Estas Tenían cuatro largos colmillos verdes fosforescentes, un ojo con la esclerótica negra con el iris rojo. Tenían antenas largas en la Cabeza y ambas eran de Color Verde Oscuro con la pansa verde claro con marcas rojas y verde fosforescentes (2).

–Indra, Asura, es hora de salir-Dijo el encapuchado a sus Babosas, puso una en cada Lanzadora y dijo antes de disparar-Que surja la Luz Negra que lo consume todo- Dijo El Encapuchado y dispara sus Babosas.

Las Babosas iban volando asía la Roca, estas se juntaron y comenzaron a girar, de ellas salio un rayo de energía negra y este le dio de lleno a las Granadas, las Babosas Granadas se comenzaron a transformar en Malvadas y al terminar su Transformación estaban ahí. Todos estaban impactados ¡Con solo 2 babosas transformo a cientos de Granadas! Eso era inaudito.

-Imposible, esas Babosas hacen Malvadas-Dijo Trixie impactada. Después el encapuchado bajo los brazos y dijo.

-Bajen y ataquen-Ordeno el Encapuchado a las Babosas y estas obedecieron. Ahora cientos de Greneater (N/A: Nombre de las Granadas Malvadas) iban cayendo asía ellos, el Encapuchado dio un giro con sus brazos y las Babosas cambiaron de curso asía la Pandilla Hula. Las Babosas Greneater estallaron cerca de ellos y los mandaron a volar. Ahora el Jefe se paró y dispara una última Babosa.

-No lo aras-Dijo Eli agarrando y cargando a la Babosa que dejo Billy.

Esta al transformarse y chocar contra la de Billy empezaron a girar creando una esfera de energía Verde/Blanco mezclada con Negra/Roja, después desprendieron un brillo cegador que ilumino toda la zona y segó a todos, menos al Encapuchado que nunca aparto su mirada de las Babosas. Al momento de apagarse el brillo estaban las Babosas en su estado normal y la Malvada estaba curada. Trixie acerco su cámara al par de Babosas y las gravo.

-"Una Boon Doc, esta tiene la capacidad de eliminar la Energía Oscura de las Babosas"-Pensó el Encapuchado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? –Pregunto Billy.

-Amigos, esa babosa volvió a la normalidad-Dijo Trixie. Eli bajo su mano y la Babosa salto sobre ella.

-Conque eso haces, eres una sanadora-Dijo Eli sonriendo, Trixie se acercó con su cámara y dijo.

-No es cualquier sanadora, cura a las Babosas Malvadas-Dijo Trixie.

\- ¡¿Sanadora?! ¡Imposible! –Dijo Billy, después se dio cuenta que todos le estaban apuntando.

-Te sugiero que corras-Dijo el Encapuchado con sus Babosas Malvadas apuntando a Billy y La Pandilla Hula salio corriendo.

-Derrotamos a los Chicos malo, Eli tiene una nueva Lanzadora, este día no fue malo-Dijo Kord guardando su Lanzadora.

-Y tenemos una Nueva Babosa-Dijo Eli.

\- ¿Sabías que las Babosas Sanadoras son casi imposibles de conseguir? -Dijo Trixie.

-¿Enserio? -Dijo Eli sorprendido y después dijo acariciando a su nueva Babosa-Creo que te llamare Doc-Dijo Eli acariciando a su nueva Babosa.

-Oigan, se les olvida algo-Dijo Pronto llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Pronto? –Pregunto Eli.

-Creo que se refiere a mí-Dijo el Encapuchado.

-No…Digo si-Dijo Pronto corrigiéndose- ¿Quién demonios eres y Cómo tienes Malvadas? –Pregunto Pronto.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki-Se Presentó el Encapuchado y se quitó la capucha. Los de la Banda se sorprendieron por su apariencia. Tenía el cabello largo de color negro que le llegabas hasta la mitad de la espalda, tiene las orejas puntiagudas y la piel pálida, además de tener un arete en forma de cruz negra en la oreja izquierda (3), sus ojos fueron los que más llamaron la atención, el Derecho era dorado mientras que el izquierdo de color rojo sangre y ambos tenían la pupila afilada, se sentía que esos ojos podían ver tu alma, debajo de los ojos tenia marcas de color verde que parecían lagrimas (N/A: Como las de Ulquiorra).

Vestía un traje de color oscuro. En si el traje era principalmente de color gris oscuro con detalles de color gris claro, el traje también le cubría el cuello y en este tenía marcas rojas. El traje tenia mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos, en los brazos llevaba un par de guantes de color gris oscuro con la palma y la parte de atrás de los dedos de color rojo, en los guantes tenía una línea roja junto a una tela de color verde agua. En el pecho tenía un tipo de cuello de un tono más oscuro, en la parte posterior tenía una tela que le colgaba y en la de atrás un par de "colas" de color gris oscuro por delante y por detrás de color rojo (4).

\- ¿Estás asociado con el Dr. Blakk? –Pregunto Eli.

\- ¡No estoy asociado con ese monstruo que usa a las Babosas como armas! –Grito Naruto Molesto que lo asociaran con Blakk.

-Guao, ¿Qué te paso con Blakk? –Pregunto Eli.

-Bueno fue así-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a contar su encuentro con Blakk.

* * *

Flashback: Caverna Desconocida.

* * *

En cierta Caverna Naruto estaba reunido con Blakk. Blakk fijo su mirada a Indra y Asura que estaban en los hombros izquierdo y derecho de Naruto y Blakk se presentó.

-Buenas tardes, Soy Tadeus Blakk ¿Y tú eres? –Se presentó Blakk

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, entonces tu eres ese Dr. Blakk, me esperaba un viejo decrepito-Dijo Naruto y después le pregunto- ¿Qué quieres conmigo? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Quiero que trabajes para mí, necesito a alguien con tus habilidades junto con tus Babosas-Ofreció Blakk a Naruto.

-No, Yo no trabajo para alguien tan malvado y deshonesto. Además, escuche rumores que eliminaste al antiguo Shane y otros que le haces cosas terribles a las Babosas-Se Negó Naruto.

-Insisto en que trabajes para mí, además, yo solo mejoro a las Babosas y tu también lo haces-Dijo Blakk y apunto a las Babosas de Naruto.

-Yo no las obligue a que se corrompieran, ellas mismas se ofrecieron y de nuevo mi respuesta es no-Dijo Naruto nuevamente negándose. Blakk chasqueo sus dedos y varios de sus Secuaces aparecieron y le dijo a Naruto.

-Esta no es una oferta que tengas la opción de rechazar, trabajaras para mí de buena o mala gana-Dijo Blakk.

-KuKuKu, ¿Crees que unos simples peones me vencerán? Blakk, Me estas subestimando-Dijo Naruto y se puso en posición para la batalla (N/A: La postura del Jūken del Clan Hyuga).

-Atrápenlo-Ordeno Blakk.

Los secuaces de Blakk comenzaron a disparar sus Babosas asía Naruto. Naruto alzo los brazos y las Babosas pararon a Medio vuelo, impactando a todos.

\- ¡Imposible, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?! –Grito Blakk. Naruto hizo un movimiento circular con los brazos y las Babosa dieron media vuelta.

-Te las regreso-Dijo Naruto y uso movimientos lentos y elegantes, giros y piruetas para devolver las Babosas, estas salieron disparadas asía Blakk y sus secuaces. Cada Babosa dio en un objetivo y los mando volando. Después Naruto cargo un par de Babosas, estas eran pequeñas tenía un sucio cuerpo verde con armadura púrpura y púas amarillentas. Sus ojos son de color rojo sangre con la esclerótica de color negro y Naruto las disparo, estas cayeron cerca de Blakk y su cola comenzó a consumirse

-Rayos-Dijo Blakk y las Babosas explotaron mandándolo a volar lejos. Cuando Blakk cayó al suelo Naruto se estaba yendo y antes de irse dijo.

-La próxima vez que vengas asía mí no seré tan suave-Dijo Naruto y cargo una Babosa. Era una pequeña Babosa de color azul oscuro. Tiene un pequeño estómago blanco y un par de alas de color rosadas y aguamarinas con el borde verde fosforescente, También tiene un ojo rojo con la esclerótica negra y un par de cuernos (5) y la disparo. Esta se transformó en un tipo de ave gigante de color aguamarina con marcas azules y otras más pequeñas de color verde fosforescente, Naruto salto encima de la Babosa y dijo.

-Sora, hora de irnos-Dijo Naruto y se fue volando en su Babosa.

* * *

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

-Después de eso oí que había un nuevo Shane en Bajoterra y fui a buscarlo. Hasta que hoy por casualidad lo encontré -Dijo Naruto y después miro asía Eli-Llevo semanas buscándote, eres demasiado difícil de rastrear-Dijo Naruto.

-Eso explica tu origen, pero ¿Por qué tienes Malvadas contigo? –Pregunto Trixie.

-Para responder a tu pregunta, Señorita-Dijo Naruto guiñando un ojo haciendo que Trixie se sonroje-Desde hace años las tengo-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo qué desde hace años? Si apenas aparecieron recientemente-Dijo Kord sorprendido.

-Voy a darles un resumen de mi vida. Mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí se infectó con Agua Oscura-Iba diciendo, pero fue interrumpido por Kord.

\- ¡Agua Oscura! ¡Tu Madre toco esa cosa! –Grito Kord.

-Kord ¿Sabes qué es esa cosa? –Preguntó Eli.

-Si y no es nada bueno-Dijo Kord y eso preocupo al Grupo- Los Antiguos Trolls la llamaban "Karum-Zanul" que significa "Agua Oscura". Esa cosa sale en pocas cantidades en las gritas de Cavernas Profundas. Sucedían cosas demasiado extrañas y anti-naturales-Explico Kord.

\- ¿Entonces, tu madre toco esa cosa? –preguntó Trixie.

-Sí, mi Madre se expuso a una cantidad peligrosa de esa cosa. Ella termino absorbiendo Agua Oscura y por consecuencia se la paso a mí. Yo nací con esa cosa corriendo por mis venas y por eso tengo esta apariencia-Dijo Naruto y continuo su relato-Además, de cambiarme físicamente también afecto mi espíritu y medio grandes habilidades-Dijo Naruto y de su mano produjo una llama verde asustando a todos y momentos después la apago-Mi vida no fue muy buena, todo el mundo se apartaba de mi por mis poderes. Mi familia murió en el día que nací, lo único que tenía era mi madre que murió cuando yo tenía 5 años por la exposición prolongada al Agua Oscura. Después de eso quede completamente solo sin nadie alrededor mio, la gente me creía "Maldito" por mis habilidades-Dijo Naruto en un tono triste.

-"Pobrecito"-Pensó Trixie con tristeza.

Indra y Asura vieron que Naruto estaba deprimido y trataron de animarlo. Ellas saltaron a sus hombros y frotaron sus cabezas contra Naruto. Naruto se alegró y sonrió viendo que sus Babosas trataron de animarlo-Hasta que encontré a estos dos-Dijo Naruto acariciando a Indra y Asura-Ellas eran un par de Boon Docs como Doc que sintieron mi Energía Oscura y trataron de curarme, pero fue inútil. Esta Energía estaba en cada célula de mi cuerpo y en mi ADN, es imposible eliminarla. Cuando se dieron cuenta que no podían purgarla ellas se quedaron conmigo para hacerme compañía-Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Como Burpy y yo-Dijo Eli llamando la atención de Naruto-Burpy era la Babosa de Mi padre, ella estuvo conmigo desde que tengo memoria-Dijo Eli acariciando a Burpy.

-Que bien por ti. Continuando con mi historia, Un día cuándo fui atacado por un Gusano de Cristal estas intentaron ayudarme, pero no pudieron, así que me lastime y me corte con un cristal, mi sangre cayó al suelo y sobre el Gusano. Esta cosa huyo cuando vio mi sangre y sintió el peligro que venía de ella. Luego Indra y Asura bebieron mi sangre y adoptaron esta forma, al parecer ellas querían ayudarme y tomaron mi sangre para adquirí mis poderes. Años después agarre las Lanzadoras de mi Madre y las use junto a ellas, con el paso del tiempo más Babosas vinieron a mí y se transformaron en Malvadas voluntariamente-Dijo Naruto y todas sus Babosas salieron de sus tubos y asintieron.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué me buscabas? –Pregunto Eli.

-Para unirme a la banda de Shane-Respondio Naruto para sorpresa del Grupo.

-Para mí parece bien, mientras más Mejor-Dijo Eli.

-Si Eli confía en ti, yo también-Dijo Kord.

-Yo también-Dijo Trixie.

-Bueno, no se si confió en ti. Ya que estas usando Malvadas-Dijo Pronto y Trixie le dio un codazo en las costillas-Ouch, si los demás están de acuerdo, entonces Pronto también lo está-Dijo Pronto y esperando que Trixie no lo golpee de Nuevo.

-Gracias-Dijo Naruto y Kord le pregunto.

\- ¿Cuáles Babosas tienes? –Pregunto Kord.

-Estas-Dijo Naruto y saco a sus Babosas. Una de las Babosa tenía la piel de color azul oscuro con la pansa de color morado claro, un par de antenas con la punta de color verde fosforescente. Lo que llamaba la atención en la Babosa era sus ojos, eran en espiral de color rojo con el fondo negro.

Otra era de color negro azulado con la pansa de color gris azulado, marcas grises por todo el cuerpo. Tiene un pequeño cuerno en la frente y un par de cuernos en forma de hacha que están detrás de la cabeza y otro en la espalda.

Una era de color celeste con marcas blancas que parecían un esqueleto, un par de antenas que terminan en forma de flecha y un par de ojos brillantes de color rojo.

Un grupo de Babosas eran de color marrón, con una mancha rosada sucia y una marca en forma de llama en su cabeza. También tiene dos pequeños picos en su cola con forma de llamas y en las mejillas tiene un tipo de cuernos con forma de llama con el borde verde fosforescente. Cuernos en forma de llamas con el borde verde fosforescente y un par de ojos rojos con la negra.

Una era de color morado oscuro con marcas de color aguamarina, en los brazas y patas terminan en garras de color verde fosforescente. Detrás de la cabeza tiene varios cuernos que terminan en punta de color verde fosforescente y un par de ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Varias eran de color verde oscuro con la pansa de color blanco verdoso y en la cabeza de color morado. Un par de antenas en la Cabeza y un par de ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Otras varias eran de color morado oscuro con la pansa de color morado claro, en la espalda tenía varias púas de color verde fosforescente y tenía un tipo de cresta afilada de color verde fosforescente y un par de ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Tres eran de un color azul muy oscuro con la pansa de un tono de azul más claro, un par de cuernos verdes fosforescentes en la cabeza y algo de pelo, como las demás estas también tienen ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Una era de color negro con la pansa marrón, en los brazos tenían una membrana de color rojo. Marcas rojas en la cabeza, una cresta y un par de cuernos de color verde fosforescentes. Como las demás estas también tienen ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Una era de color morado con la parte delantera de color blanco. En la cabeza tiene un par de antenas, la punta de los brazos eran de color verde fosforescente junto un par de picos detrás de la cabeza. Como las demás estas también tienen ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Otras tenían un tipo de caparazón segmentado de color negro, la pansa de color morado y el resto de cuerpo de color blanco, tienen pequeñas aletas en cada lado de sus cabezas y otra encima. Posee marcas purpuras debajo de los ojos. Como las demás estas también tienen ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Una era de color morado con a pansa de color verde claro y un par de antenas con la punta verde fosforescente, Sus ojos eran de color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

Otras eran de color azul con una armadura en la espalda, cabeza, pansa y brazos de color amarillo. En los Brazos, cabeza y espalda tiene picos de color verde fosforescentes. Como todas las demás estas también tienen ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

Otra era de color rojo oscuro con una armadura de placas segmentada de color azul casi negro en la pansa, cabeza, espalda y brazos, un par de antenas como aletas en la cabeza, marcas blancas en el cuerpo otra en la frente. Como las demás Babosas esta también tiene ojos color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

Ora era de color azul oscuro con la parte delantera de color amarillo mugriento. En todo el cuerpo tenía cristales de color verde fosforescente y un par de ojos color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

Una es de color azul negruzco, con marcas azules, afilados y una hoja en la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos los costados que son de color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

Otra era de color negro con cola aporreada cubierta de púas redondeadas y un cuerpo cubierto por placas de metal negro, un par de cuernos en la cabeza y un par de ojos normales de Babosas, pero de color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

Otra tenía la apariencia de un tiburón de color rojo oscuro con la pansa blanca, tenía una aleta en la espalda También tiene dos ranuras en cada lado de la cabeza como branquias, dientes afilados de color verde y ojos de color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

Otras tenían apariencia de araña, eran de color morado con la pansa blanca, en la cola tenían unos picos de color verde fosforescentes. En la cabeza tenia cuatro cuernos con a punta de color verde fosforescente y unos pequeños picos del mismo color, en la frente tenía cuatro ojos rojos de araña y un par de ojos normales de Babosas, pero de color rojo con la esclerótica negra.

[N/A: Todas estas Babosas se explicarán al final del Capítulo en el número (6)].

\- La Cryptogrif es Hypnos, La Negablade se llama Rouge, la Neurotox es Erik, La Nocturna es Terrorax, La Pyringo es Entei, Las Smugglets son: Tiky, Clown y Joker, La Tempesto es Tifón, La Terrarix es Cavador, La Aquafreak es Leviatán o para abreviar Levi, La Briardrill Hashirama, la Doomspiker es Crash, la Esquirla Helada es Guren, La Cristalida es Groot, La Thrasher es Despedazadora, La Slicksilver es Magneto, La Megabreaker es Behemoth y La Attacknet es Rachnee-Dijo Naruto apuntando a cada Babosa.

\- ¿Tú también nombras a tus Babosas? –Pregunto Eli.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Ellas son mi familia-Respondio Naruto y a Eli le gusto la respuesta.

-Guao, esas Babosas son de las más raras que hay-Dijo Kord viendo a las Babosas.

-Para Pronto no le parece muy especiales… ¡Guau! -Dijo Pronto viendo de cerca a Tifón, pero Tifón le lanzo un mini-tornado que lo mando a Volar.

-Te sugiero que no digas nada ofensivo a ellas, son muy volátiles-Dijo Naruto agarrando a sus Babosas y guardándolas.

\- ¿Qué aremos con tantas Granadas Malvadas? –Pregunto Kord rascándose la cabeza (N/A: Técnicamente Casco).

-Solo dejen a Doc las cure y ya-Dijo Trixie, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto camino asía las Babosas, se agacho y les pregunto.

-Bueno pequeñas ¿Quién quiere venir conmigo? –Pregunto Naruto a las Babosas y estas inclinaron la cabeza-Soy Un lanzador y busco Babosas Poderosas para estar en mi equipo para tener grandes aventuras y disfrutar algunos duelos-Dijo Naruto a las Babosas y finalizo-Les Garantizo que nunca estarán aburridas y tendrán mucha diversión-Dijo Naruto a las Babosas. Para sorpresa de todos varias de las Babosas fueron asía Naruto y se montaron encima suyo.

-Que bien-Dijo Naruto acariciando a una Babosa.

-Increíble-Dijo Kord.

-Solo les pidió y ya tiene como 30 Granadas-Dijo Trixie.

-Ven. Solo es necesario pedirlo-Dijo Eli. Naruto agarro a una y dijo.

-Tú serás el Jefe de ellas, cuento contigo, Deidara-Dijo Naruto con la recién nombraba Deidara asintió.

-Entonces, bienvenido a la Banda de Shane-Dijo Ele estrechando la mano con la de Naruto.

-Gracias, Jefe-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Eli.

\- ¿Jefe? –Pregunto Eli.

-Eres el líder de la Banda, entonces debo tratarte como cual-Respondió Naruto.

-Okey, y ¿Dónde está tu Meca-Bestia? –Preguntó Eli y Naruto simplemente silbo. De repente llego una Meca-Bestia muy singular. Era similar a Lucky, pero con la armadura de color naranja con detalles rojos, el brillo azul normal era de color rojo sangre, tenía un hocico más largo y más angosto. Un par de orejas más largas y lo más extraño, eran nueve colas bien largas.

-Conozcan a Kurama-Dijo Naruto acariciando a su Meca-Bestia.

-Guao, nunca antes vi una como esta-Dijo Kord acercándose a la Meca-Bestia de Naruto, pero esta gruño asustando al grupo.

-Siento eso, Kurama no le gusta los extraños-Dijo Naruto y después le dijo a Kurama-No los ataques, son nuevos amigos-Dijo Naruto y Kurama asintió. Después Naruto se sentó encima de Kurama y dijo- ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Si-Dijo Eli y monto a su Meca-Bestia. La Banda junto a su nuevo miembro se fueron de la Caverna Campo Callado.

* * *

TimeSkip: Cerca de la Caverna Nefasta.

* * *

Después de una semana de lo de la Caverna Campo Callado, la Banda de Shane iban montando sus Meca-Bestias yendo a cierto lugar.

-Ahí está-Dijo Trixie apuntado una entrada que estaba sellada-La Caverna Nefasta-Dijo Trixie y después le dijo a Kord-Te Desafío a que te acerques-le Dijo Trixie a Kord.

-Sí, da algo de miedo, pero ¿Qué importa eso? –Dijo Eli encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jefetiene razón, es solo una cueva-Dijo Naruto sin prestarle importancia.

-No respiren o los espíritus entraran por su nariz-Dijo Trixie y ella junto a Kord dejaron de respirar.

-Vaa, es una superstición-Dijo Pronto y después dijo-Pronto no dejara de respirar por nada-Dijo en tercera persona pronto, pero después se asustó y dijo-Pero tal vez lo haga para estar s salvo-Dijo Pronto dejando de respirar.

-Jajá, Ustedes me hacen reír-Dijo Eli riendo.

-Hmp, cobardes-Dijo Naruto y luego delante de ellos aparecieran 3 fantasmas

La banda menos Naruto se asustaron y gritaron. Naruto simplemente se acercaría a los "fantasmas" y les dijo-bien chicos la broma termino-Dijo Naruto a los fantasma-No quiero mis compañeros mueran de un ataque al corazón-Dijo Naruto y Luego de eso los fantasmas desaparecen mostrando a Tiky, Clown y Joker que están riendo

Luego de que los demás se recuperen del susto además de un pequeño Regaño de Naruto a sus babosas y luego admitiría que fue divertido.

-Vamos, acerquémonos-Dijo Eli yendo a la entrada de la Caverna y Naruto siguiéndolo, Naruto les dijo.

\- ¿Es que les tienen miedo a los fantasmas? –Dijo naruto de manera burlona.

Al momento de entrar Eli fue arrastrado por algo y se oyó su grito.

\- ¡ELI! -Gritaron Kord, Trixie y Pronto a Rescatar a su Líder. Entraron a la Caverna y no lo vieron.

\- ¡Eli! -Dijo Trixie buscándolo.

-Esto no me gusta ¿Dónde estás, amigo? -Dijo Kord, después alguien con una llama apareció detrás de ellos y dijo.

-Boo-Dijo La Figura asustándolos y haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Me asustaste mucho! -Dijo Pronto agarrando su pecho.

-Jajaja-Dijo Eli riendo junto a Berry. Luego de la broma cuando la puerta se cierra y Eli y los demás mirarían a Naruto diciéndole.

-Ya deja el asunto de las bromas-Dijeron todos.

-Yo no fui-Dijo Naruto y comento-Además, siento una presencia en el lugar, pero a la vez me resulta familiar-Dijo Naruto. Naruto junto a Burpy generaron unas llamas para alumbrar la zona.

-Que podría pasar 1000 años antes de que alguien nos venga a rescatar-Dijo Trixie, Naruto simplemente se encogería de hombros y dijo.

-Como último recurso volaría ese lugar por los aires junto con sus babosas-Dijo Naruto.

Luego Pronto empezaría a contar la historia del lugar, pero Naruto no le prestaría atención ya que estaría en alerta debido a un pequeño cosquilleo que sintió en la espalda

-Esto es genial hayamos una nueva Babosa y resolvemos un misterio-Dijo Eli emocionado.

-como sea tendremos una grabación genial-Dijo Trixie sacando su cámara. Naruto entonces sacaría una cámara y filmaría junto con Trixie y al ver esto Trixie le dijo.

-No intentes robarme mi audiencia-Dijo Trixie.

-Tomas de varios puntos de vista es seria genial y si hay ganancias serían un 60% para mí y 40 para ti-Dijo Naruto y Luego de eso empezarían a regatear para ver cuál de los dos se quedaría con el mayor porcentaje hasta que al final Naruto lograría ganar con un 65 a 35.

-si tendremos buenas Tomás ... De nuestras muertes-Comento Pronto y les dijo a Trixie y a Naruto-Solo hagan que me vea heroico cuando los fantasmas vengan a comer mis topos cerebros-Pidió Pronto y cuando Eli oyó la parte de "Cerebros" pregunto.

\- ¿Dijiste Cerebros? –Pregunto Eli.

-Si claro, los Topoides tenemos 2 cerebros-Dijo Pronto apuntando a su cabeza y dijo-Que hacen que este el doble de asustado y de delicioso-Dijo Pronto asustado.

-Nadie quiere tus cerebros-Dijo Eli.

-Hey, ¿Qué hay de malo con mis cerebros? –Pregunto Pronto ofendido.

-Además de que los tienes en el trasero y que son del tamaño de una maní nada-Dijo Naruto haciendo reír al grupo.

-Hey eso no es verdad, tengo el Corazón en el trasero los cerebros no-Dijo Pronto, Naruto simplemente lo miraría y dijo.

-eso explica muchas cosas-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "eso explica muchas cosas"? -Pregunto Pronto.

-simple ya que tienes el corazón en el trasero no te llega la sangre a tus cerebros tamaño maní-Dijo Naruto en tono burlón. El resto está aguantando las ganas de reír.

Pronto estaba por replicar hasta que piso el mango de una pala haciendo que está se levanté de golpe y grito- ¡AHHHHH! –Grito Pronto y escondiéndose en un rincón tapando su cara y levantando la retaguardia. Los demás lo miraron con cara de póquer a excepción de Naruto que lo miraba de forma burlona.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una pala-Dijo Trixie tranquilizando al Topoide.

Oye, ponte de pie que lo último que necesito es morir intoxicado por tus gases-Dijo Naruto y Pronto simplemente los miraría avergonzado.

Luego de esa pequeña escena Naruto y los demás estarían caminando hasta que escucharon algo o alguien diciendo "vuelvaaan".

\- ¿escucharon eso? –Pregunto Pronto. Luego de esa escena nuestro querido grupo llegaría a una zona con mucha niebla verde.

Pronto dijo-Hey, hay mucha niebla aquí no se ve nada-Dijo Pronto y después se escondió con su pañuelo y dijo-es mejor volver-Dijo Pronto.

Luego de eso Trixie estaría Miranda por su cámara al igual que naruto y ambos verían una sombra pasar rápidamente. Ambos se sorprenderían Trixie simplemente sacudiría su cabeza intentando deshacerse de ese escalofrío y Naruto solo miraría todo el lugar de forma seria mientras que una de sus babosas salía de su cabello (7) y entraba en su cargador.

-tengo algo que atravesará está niebla un sonar listo -Kord dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía una mira y lo colocaba en su lanzadora.

Luego de eso todos avanzarían y Kord Dijo-todo despejado, Jeje este aparato funciona a la perfección-Dijo Kord y cuando estaban por entrar en otra parte del túnel una gran cantidad de murciélagos avanzarían y pasarían junto a ellos asustándolos a excepción de Naruto que apunto su lanzadora hacia a delante y Dejando escapar un suspiro Naruto dijo.

\- ¿No que estaba despejado? -Dijo Naruto Ligeramente irritado.

Kord simplemente reiría nerviosamente y dijo-Jejeje, lo siento estaba al revés-dijo mientras retiraba el aparato y lo daría vuelta y lo colocaría otra vez, esta vez de forma correcta.

Pronto enojado dijo-Ya me cansé busquemos la salida-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, pero antes de dar un solo paso Eli lo agarraría del hombro y dijo.

-vamos es divertido es como Halloween-Dijo Eli emocionado.

Trixie lo miraría confundida- ¿Qué es Halloween?" -Preguntaría curiosa

Eli al ver que había metido la pata dijo-es emmm...Una tradición Shane, una vez al año nos vestimos de monstruos y los vecinos nos dan dulces-dijo Eli rezando por qué le creyeran-

Trixie que al parecer le creyó dijo-Eso suena a extorsión-Dijo Trixie.

Luego de un cambio de escena la banda de Shane se encontraría caminando en silencio hasta que Trixie dijo-Wow, Pronto nunca te Vi tan asustado-Dijo Trixie.

Pronto intentando parecer valiente dijo-Pronto no está asustado...-Antes de poder seguir hablando se escuchó una voz en el viento que diría" vueeeeelvaaaaan"-está aterrado-terminaría Pronto después de escuchar esa voz

-chicos podría ser un error, pero eso sono como una voz-dijo Kord nervioso

Eli simplemente lo miro y dijo-O un búho-Pronto que se estaba escondiendo detrás de un Naruto ligeramente irritado por la acción del Topoide dijo-alguien dijo vuelvan-Dijo pronto asustado

Eli solo dijo-es el viento y todos sabemos que el viento no dice vuelvan-Dijo Eli.

-Manténganse atentos, tengo un mal presentimiento-Naruto dijo.

Eli miraría a Naruto y con una voz un poco burlona diría-Vamos Naruto ¿tú también?

Ah Naruto solo le tembló la ceja ligeramente irritado por el tono burlón de el

Antes de que naruto dijera algo Kord interviene-si estás en lo cierto, Hey pronto mira, otro fantasma come cerebros-dijo mientras tomaba un casco de minero.

-ja, ja, muy gracioso señor cavernícola-dijo Pronto enojado

-vueeeeelvaaaaan-dijo Kord burlándose. Luego de eso Kord sintió algo detrás de él y al darse vuelta se encontró con un fantasma - ¡AHHHHHH! -Fue el grito en conjunto de los demás a excepción de Naruto que disparó inmediatamente una babosa.

\- ¡¿fantasmas?! -Dijo Trixie exaltada.

-se los dije! -Grito pronto.

-Y no parecen amigables, Ataquen chicos-dijo Eli mientras disparaba una babosa los demás lo imitaron a excepción de Naruto.

-"acaso no vieron lo que pasó cuando dispare"-pensó irritado, luego dijo-las babosas no los afectan debemos huir-dijo mientras corría hacia uno vagones mineros.

Los demás rápidamente siguieron su ejemplo, al subirse los demás a excepción de Kord ya que empujó el vagón y subió sus pies en la barra que unía las ruedas

Pronto al ver que se habían alejado unos cuantos metros dijo burlándose-Jah. hasta nunca fantasmas-Dijo Pronto y Eli seguidamente dijo

-no lo creería si no lo estuviera viendo-Dijo Eli y Naruto solo los observaba seriamente mientras estaba intentando pensar en un plan.

Luego de eso el vagón aumento su velocidad al bajar por una zona empinada- ¡whoooaa!" Dijo él y los demás por el aumento de velocidad. Luego llegaron a una zona empinada Naruto solo miro todo esto irritado.

-me cago en la...-Lo que estaba por decir se quedó en su boca ya que bajaron rápidamente yendo directo hacia los fantasmas

Luego de acercarse mucho a los fantasmas el vagón fue nuevamente hacia adelante para llegar a la misma zona para luego ir hacia atrás y por fin detenerse.

-Hay por favor-Dijo Pronto. Kord agarro a todos tratando de protegeros con su cuerpo. Naruto ya irritado por los fantasmas dijo.

\- ¡Ya me cansé! –Grito Naruto, en sus manos genero unas bolas de energía oscura y las lanzo a los fantasmas. Mandándolos a volar y destruyendo el terreno.

-Fantasma o no, los destruiré con mi magia negra-Dijo Naruto generando más bolas de energía oscura y lanzándolas. Después sono el sonido de un tren y los fantasmas se fueron.

-Ja Jah. Eso es corran fantasmas, témenme-Dijo Pronto, pero luego oyó el sonido de antes y dijo-Ya vienen, escóndanse-Dijo Pronto escondiéndose dentro de vagón.

-No, escuchen-Dijo Eli y se oyó claramente el sonido-Esto es otra cosa-Dijo Eli yendo a la dirección del sonido.

Todos pasaron por una puerta, caminaron un rato y pararon, luego se agacharon y miraron unas vías- ¿Qué serán esas vías? -Dijo Eli preguntándose para que eran.

Momentos después llego un tren plateado con luces rojas-El Metro-Babosa, ¿Por qué? –Se dijo Kord y después dijo rascándose la barbilla- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí abajo? –Se preguntó Kord.

-Nunca yendo hasta la Caverna Nefasta, esto es nuevo ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? –Dijo Trixie. Del Tren Bajo un hombre y Eli dijo.

-Es quien creo que es-Pregunto Eli.

-Es uno de los secuaces del Dr. Blakk "El Diablos Nachos"-Dijo Pronto. Un par de secuaces se acercaron al Diablos Nachos templando y con unos trajes amarillos-Tienen una hora, pónganse unos trajes y a trabajar-Ordeno el Diablos Nachos apuntado detrás suyo y ellos asintieron.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -Pregunto Eli. Trixie apunto su cámara a los vagones del tren viendo a unos secuaces cargando algo al tren, miro Asia otro lado y vio que venían los fantasmas.

-Aquí vienen-Dijo Trixie. Los Fantasmas estaban acercándose y gruñendo. Asustando a los secuaces y haciéndolos correr del miedo y disparando Babosas. Los fantasmas decían "vueeeeelvaaaaan"

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no-Dijo El Diablos Nachos cargando una Babosa diferente.

\- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? -Pregunto Eli.

-Babosas Nocturnas-Dijo Naruto sorprendido. El Diablos Nachos cargo a su Nocturna y la Disparo asía los fantasmas. Dándoles de Lleno, los fantasmas estaban viendo alucinaciones y salieron corriendo del miedo.

-Esa Babosa te convierte en un cobarde hasta que termine el efecto-Dijo Trixie informando las habilidades de la Babosa.

\- ¿Cómo es que ellas les dieron? -Pregunto Eli-Las nuestras y las de Naruto no sirvieron-Dijo Eli.

-Es porque ellos no tienen cuerpo-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -Pregunto Kord.

-Las Nocturnas no afectan al cuerpo sino la mente y el alma. Esos Fantasmas no tienen cuerpo, solo una mente y su alma, por eso las Nocturnas les afectan-Explico Naruto.

-Oh, por eso-Dijo Eli. Momentos después Leviatán salio del cabello de Naruto y salto su lanzadora.

\- ¿Leviatán, Qué haces? –Le pregunto Naruto a su Nocturna.

\- ¿Llevas a tus Babosas en tu cabello? –Pregunto Pronto.

-Más o Menos, ellas les gusta estar ahí y cuando están aburridas suben a el-Respondio Naruto y vio que Leviatán estaba hablando-Hmm, ya veo-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Qué dijo? –Pregunto Eli.

-Que cuando los Fantasmas vieron a la Nocturna se comportaron extraños-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Extraños? ¿A qué te refieres con extraño? -Pregunto Kord.

-a eso mismo, Se comportaron de manera diferente y parecían que estaban asustados. Como si estuvieran Vi…Vos-Respondio Naruto y se dio cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Vivos? ¿Cómo que estarían vivos? Son fantasmas-Dijo Trixie.

-Es porque no son fantasmas-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos-Solo están infectados-Dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Infectados de qué? –Pregunto Eli.

-De Agua Oscura-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos.

-Espera un minuto-Dijo Pronto- ¿Quieres decir que esa cosa que te convirtió en lo que eres es responsables de los fantasmas? –Pregunto Pronto.

-Exacto, esta Caverna está llena de ese líquido-Dijo Naruto y apunto a los tanques-Esos tanques están llenos de Agua Oscura-Dijo Naruto y puso una mano en su barbilla-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Para qué tiene tanta Agua Oscura? –Se preguntó Naruto.

-Llego el momento, Vamos a entrar-Dijo Nachos y grito- ¡Abran las puertas! -Grito Nachos a la cabina de mando. Abrieron la Puerta, Nachos se agarró al Tren y este comenzó a avanzar

-Veré que quieren estos tipos con el Agua Oscura-Dijo Eli y salto.

-Yo también-Dijo Naruto y siguió a Eli

-Iremos también-Dijo Kord y siguió a Eli. Trixie iba a seguirlos, pero Pronto la paro y dijo.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí o corremos lo más rápido de aquí en dirección puesta-Dijo Pronto y señalo detrás suyo, Trixie lo ignoro y siguió a los demás-Oigan, ¿Por qué nunca escuchan a Pronto? -Dijo Pronto y los siguió.

Iban siguiendo al Tren, pero las puertas se cerraron dejándolos fuera-Se cerró-Dijo Eli y miro Asia arriba-Instaremos entrar por la Cabina-Dijo Eli y los demás lo siguieron.

Llegaron a la puerta y Kord dijo-Déjamelo a mí-Dijo Kord y cerro los puños.

Un operatorio estaba controlando una computadora hasta que alguien toco la puerta y oyó "Dulce o truco".

\- ¿Eh? -Dijo el Operatorio y fue así a la puerta y preguntó- ¿Cuál es la contraseña? -Pregunto el operatorio.

\- ¿Eh...Ouch? -Dijo Kord y goleo la puerta, aplastando al Operatorio con la pared y antes de desmayarse dijo "Ouch"-Si, esa era-Dijo Kord pasando por la puerta.

-Vean si encuentran algo que abra la puerta-Dijo Eli.

-Oigan, Mejor Vayámonos de aquí-Dijo Temeroso Pronto.

-Primero hay que descubrir para que Blakk quiere el Agua Oscura-Dijo Eli y Pronto se recostó, por accidente movió una palanca y abrió una puerta.

-Buen trabajo Pronto-Felicito Eli. mientras entraban encontraron trajes de protection amarillos y una ventana.

-Chicos, miren esto-Dijo Eli llamando a la Banda.

Vieron cientos de Maquinas que extraían el Agua Oscura del sub-suelo y la metían dentro de los Tanques. Secuaces cargaban tanques llenos al tren y descargaban vacíos. También vieron a Nachos estaba junto a un par de secuaces, uno abrió un tanque y otro saco algo de Agua Oscura con un Cartucho vacío de Babosa y lo metió dentro de una máquina. Nachos agarro una Babosa y la metió dentro de la Maquina, presiono un Botón y esta libero el Agua Oscura en forma de Gas. Esta envolvió a la Babosa y comenzó a mutarla. Después de unos segundos la Babosa se había transformado en una Malvada. Presiono otro botón y saco a la Malvada de la maquina dentro de un cartucho.

-Para eso es el Agua Oscura. Para crear Malvadas-Dijo Eli.

-Con un pozo así, puede convertir a todas las Babosas de Bajoterra en Malvadas-Dijo Kord.

\- ¿Sabes que yo también puede hacer lo mismo con Mis manos, Indra o Asura, cierto? –Pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, pero tu solo lo haces con Babosas que se ofrezcan voluntariamente. Blakk obliga a las Babosas en convertirse en Malvadas-Dijo Eli y dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla-Si cortamos la provisión de Agua Oscura evitaremos que Blakk haga más Malvadas-Dijo Eli y después dijo- ¡Hay que destruir ese poso! –Dijo Eli.

-De eso me encargo yo-Dijo Naruto y los demás lo miraron-Hey, ¿Quién conoces mejor al Agua Oscura que yo? Literalmente nací con ella-Dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Eli y después dijo-Este es el Plan, Kord y yo llevaremos a Naruto al pozo, Trixie y Pronto vigilaran para que no vengan guardias, mientras Naruto destruye el pozo, ¿Entendieron el Plan? –Dijo Eli y toda la Banda asintió. Eli agarro algunos trajes y se los lanzo al grupo-Usen esto, esa es peligrosa, esto nos protegerá y nos hará pasar entre ellos sin que nos vean-Dijo Eli.

-Yo no necesito uno de estos-Dijo Naruto y tiro su traje-Joker-Dijo Naruto y Joker salio de su cabello-Has lo tuyo-Dijo Naruto y se rodeó de una nube de energía negra/roja. Cuando se quitó la nube Naruto tenía un traje de seguridad.

-Wow, sin duda alguna Joker es un experto en las ilusiones-dijo Eli Miranda a Naruto que parecía uno de los secuaces de Blakk.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos hablando de Joker- dijo Naruto con una voz llena de orgullo por las habilidades de su babosa.

-esto no va a funcionar-Dijo Kord mientras se ajustaba el traje y él tenía razón ya que apenas entraba en el traje y aun así era demasiado grande solo un idiota no se daría cuenta.

-claro que sí, no veo a nachos por aquí y todos están ocupados, solo hay que seguir el plan-Dijo Eli.

-Dijiste que ocurrían cosas extrañas al usar el agua oscura, ¿Qué cosas sucedían? - preguntó Trixie a Kord.

\- sucedía que al usarla... Absorbía toda la fuerza vital- respondió Kord.

\- entonces ya sabemos cómo es que aparecieron los fantasmas, ellos no utilizaban trajes de seguridad sin los trajes terminaron convirtiéndose en fantasmas- dijo Naruto.

-muy bien entonces Trixie distrae a los guardias junto a Pronto para que Kord, Naruto y yo logremos acercarnos al pozo de agua oscura- dijo Eli.

-pero como lo haremos? - preguntó Trixie.

-Ahh por favor solo se necesita un poco de carisma y de persuasión- dijo pronto mientras caminaba hacia dos.

-oigan quítense de mi camino adefesios- dijo Pronto. Los demás solo lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Qué amable- dijo Kord y Naruto comento "¿Qué flores debería poner en su tumba?" luego Eli se acercó a pronto y a los secuaces y dijo.

-ya escucharon, muévanse, adefesios, tenemos una posible pérdida miren lo que le paso a este tipo- dijo Eli mientras que pronto se quejaba diciendo "Hey" uno de los secuaces lo miraron con una ceja levantada.

-a menos de que quieran salir nadando regresen al tren- dijo Eli, el mismo secuaz lo miro enojado, pero luego miro a su compañero que se encogió de hombros, al ver esto se retiraron.

Al ver que los secuaces se fueron Eli les hizo señas a sus compañeros para que se acercarán, al acercarse pronto comento- ¿si vieron?, Les quedaba alguna duda- dijo Pronto. Eli simplemente lo ignoro mientras revisaba la computadora.

\- bien lo apagaremos para que dejen de extraer el agua oscura y naruto se deshaga de lo que quede-dijo Eli.

-no lo sé Eli no hay ningún interruptor- dijo Kord.

-Carguen otro carro, muévanse- dijo Nachos a unos secuaces con Voz amenazante, el secuaz asintió rápidamente, Nachos entonces vería a un grupo de secuaces en la consola de mando, tomando su lanzadora se dirigió a ese grupo.

-Piensa Kord, piensa- se decía así mismo Kord mientras se acariciaba la barbilla -piensa rápido, o se dará cuenta de que vamos a hacer algo, no hay tiempo- dijo Pronto muy nervioso y asustado

Entonces se escuchó el sonido característico de una lanzadora dándose la vuelta pronto vería a una Babosa Greneater dirigiéndose a ellos - ¡AHHHHH! -gritaron Pronto y los demás mientras corrían de la zona en la que impactaría la babosa, entonces se pudo ver cómo Nachos bajaba encima de una vagoneta mientras le disparaba babosas, agachándose lograron esquivar más babosas malvadas.

-No se queden ahí parados, tenemos intrusos-dijo nachos a los secuaces mientras disparaba otra babosa, rápidamente los secuaces se unieron a él disparando más babosas, Naruto al ver como unas cuantas babosas venían directo hacia ellos sonrió mientras se ponía en su pose de batalla.

-deténganse- dijo Naruto con sus manos adelante en la señal universal de detenerse, para la sorpresa de todos los secuaces incluido Nachos vieron como las babosas se detuvieron delante de Naruto.

-Gracias por el regalo, pero se las devuelvo- dijo Naruto mientras re direccionaba las babosas directamente hacia los secuaces.

Al impactar las babosas crearon una gran nube de humo y al despejarse se logró ver cómo varios secuaces estaban tirados en el suelo fuera de combate.

Aprovechando la conmoción Eli y los demás se posicionaron detrás de unos contenedores junto con sus lanzadoras listas para disparar al igual que Naruto, entonces recuperándose de la conmoción los secuaces y Nachos empezaron a disparar nuevamente uno de los secuaces disparo una Babosa Granada directo hacia Trixie mientras que ella disparó a una Babosa Jabonosa que al transformarse se "comió" a la Babosa Greneater que explotó dentro de ella, la Babosa Jabonosa simplemente escupió a la malvada junto con un poco de humo, al caer la babosa fue rápidamente agarrada y lanzada nuevamente directo hacia Eli esta vez, por suerte logró esquivarla y disparar a su babosa Joules que disparó un razón directamente hacia un secuaz electrocutándolo.

Mientras eso sucedía Naruto se dedicaba a disparar o redirigir las babosas que le disparaban directo hacia los secuaces.

Nachos salto desde el lugar en el que estaba mientras disparaba una babosa y al caer. Fue recibido por una babosa eléctrica de parte de Kord, Nachos apenas se movió un poco lo único que había logrado Kord era enojarlo.

Nachos salto desde el lugar en el que estaba mientras disparaba una babosa y al caer. Fue recibido por una babosa eléctrica de parte de Kord, nachos apenas se movió un poco lo único que había logrado Kord era enojarlo. Sacándose la máscara de protección Eli dijo.

-Yo los detendré, ustedes vallan y detengan esa máquina- los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a la consola de mando.

Escondiéndose detrás de un contenedor Eli espero a que nachos se acercara más y al estar lo suficientemente cerca salió de su escondite disparando una babosa congelante que impacto a Nachos congelándolo por completo, Eli al ver eso pensó que había ganado, pero al ver como la estatua se empezó a agrietar cargo a Burpy en su lanzadora, pero antes de que pudiera disparar Nachos le había disparado con una Babosa Nocturna que impacto directamente.

Kord al ver eso dijo -una Babosa Nocturna ataco a Eli- Grito Kord.

Eli al levantar un poco la cabeza vio a la misma babosa que lo ataco, pero todo daba vueltas -UAHHH!-grito Eli asustado e intentando arrastrarse para atrás hasta que se levantó y empezó a correr mientras gritaba – viene por mí, ¡deténgala! - luego de que Eli corriera por un túnel nachos agarro nuevamente ala babosa nocturna y colocándola en su lanzadora mientras tanto

Delante de Naruto había varios secuaces con sus lanzadoras listas para disparar entonces, ellos dispararon hacia Naruto, Naruto solo sonrió mientras decía.

-Jackson-Naruto cargando a Tifón en su lanzadora derecha y a Hashirama en la izquierda al lanzar a Tifón creo un tornado que atrapo a los secuaces y sus babosas y a al lanzar a Hashirama hacia el tornado pronto el tornado desapareció y surgieron raíces que atraparon Aros secuaces y mientras que las otras babosas caían totalmente fuera de combate.

Los demás estaban disparando a unos secuaces que se escondían detrás de unos contenedores, pero fallaban los disparos hasta que.

– Jah esto los obligara a salir- dijo pronto mientras cargaba a una babosa carnero que golpeo una cadena que sostenía varios conductos de hierro que estaban detrás de los secuaces haciendo que se cayeran y por consecuencia los secuaces corrieran al tren asustados ya que los conductos seguían avanzando hacia ellos, pronto al ver eso se burló – eso es corran a buscar a sus mamas y envíenles saludos de pronto-Dijo Pronto despidiéndose.

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

Eli esteba detrás de una carretilla elevadora sentado temblando y mirando hacia todas direcciones, Burpy que todavía estaba en la lanzadora logro salir y miro preocupado a su compañero, sacudiendo la cabeza Eli por fin se había librado de el efecto de la Babosa Nocturna y al levantarse dijo.

– Esa cosa deberás me asusto- mientras Burpy se subía a su hombro, mirando a Burpy Eli dijo-regresaremos con el equipo- Burpy asintió , al avanzar Elí empezó a sentir que algo lo observaba, al sentir algo detrás de él se dio la vuelta rápidamente sin ver nada – *Suspiro* el efecto de esa babosa nocturna me dejo demasiado nervioso- y al avanzar un poco más empezó a escuchar sonidos raros viniendo de adelante, al escuchar es él dijo- y no me gusta ese sonido Burpy- mientras que Burpy saltaba a uno de los cargadores y Eli lo ponía en la lanzadora

Y al acercarse más lograron ver que lo que hacia ese sonido era una babosa terror, la babosa terror era de color celeste con diseños blancos junto con dos antenas en su cabeza, al ver la babosa Elí dijo -Whoa, debes ser una babosa terror, buen truco amiguito, necesito a alguien como tú en mi equipo-dijo Elí mientras bajaba su mano para que la babosa se suba, la babosa se subió.

De pronto los fantasmas aparecieron rodeando a Eli-Wow, alto, alto, estamos del mismo lado esto empezó a pasarles cuando Blakk cavo ese pozo, ¿no es cierto? - dijo Eli mientras retrocedía -todo este tiempo le advertían a la gente que se apartaran para que no le ocurrieran lo mismo que a ustedes, mis amigos y yo intentamos acabar con todo esto, ¿luchamos juntos? - dijo Eli y los fantasmas se miraron entre si

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

Trixie, Kord, y Pronto junto con Naruto seguían luchando contra los secuaces de Blakk que cada vez eran más -tenemos que encontrar la forma de apagar todo esto- dijo Kord.

– Ya lo sé, pero no puedo usar mis babosas más destructivas sin que termine volando todo el lugar- dijo Naruto.

-ellos son más que nosotros, donde esta Eli-dijo Pronto

-¿Donde estas Eli Shane?- Pregunto Nachos que estaba cerca de encontrar a Eli que se escondía detrás de un contenedor -adelante Burpy, pared de fuego-dijo Eli mientras disparaba a Burpy que al impactar el suelo creo un muro de fuego que separaba a nachos de Eli- ¿Quieres pelear nachos?, ven a buscarme- dijo Eli retando a nachos mientras corría hacia un túnel que estaba del lado derecho , nachos entonces vio como había un túnel que iba en la misma dirección hacia donde fue Eli y sin dudarlo corrió por ese túnel

Solo para encontrarse con los fantasmas -no me asustan-dijo nachos, entonces los fantasmas se hicieron a un lado para revelar a Elí- ¿no?, yo hare que si- dijo Elí mientras que nacho pudo ver a una babosa terror en la lanzadora de Elí, antes de que el pudiera sacar su lanzador Elí le disparo con la babosa terror, que dio justo en el blanco -NO ¡- grito nacho temeroso -AHHHH¡-grito nachos mientras huía del lugar

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

Naruto y los demás estaban rodeados al no ver otra opción Naruto estaba por usar a asura e Indra para acabar con los secuaces de Blakk, pero entonces-Ahhh- Naruto escucho algo -¡AHHHHH!- era Nachos que estaba gritando asustado-¡SUBAN AL TREN!-Grito Nachos asustado.

-¡AHHHHH!- dando un grito de batalla Elí se acercaba seguido de los fantasmas que lo acompañaban.

-Ahhh, YA VAYÁMONOS DE AQUÍ A HORA- grito nachos todavía desorientado por el efecto de la babosa terror.

-Detengan el tren-dijo Eli, pero entonces Nachos disparo con su lanzadora una Babosa Greneater, pero justo después de dispararla su lanzadora fue devorada cortesía de una babosa jabón malvada de Naruto quien sonreía mientras que la babosa volvía hacia él, Nachos lo miro furioso, pero ya era tarde para recuperar su lanzadora, Naruto sonreía mientras agarraba así Babosa y la Lanzadora de nachos. Entonces todos vieron como la Babosa Greneater impactaba en la sala de controles causando un gran temblor.

-esa babosa tomo la sala de control, desactivo los sistemas de seguridad-dijo Kord.

–ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR¡-grito Trixie entonces varios tubos y demás conectados a la maquina empezaron a caer, entonces varias partes de la maquina salieron disparadas causando que una tubería explotara liberando una gran cantidad de agua oscura, entonces Naruto se acercó rápidamente y para gran shock de todos los presentes toda el agua oscura se estaba dirigiendo Asia su boca mientras que Naruto la tomaba.

\- ¡NARUTO NO PODRÁ HACER ESO DEBEMOS TAPAR ESA TUBERÍA! -grito Eli, entonces Kord miro para todos lados buscando algo con que taparlo entonces vio a Pronto que estaba dentro de otra tubería metido de cabeza. Sacándolo de allí Kord lo miro y dijo.

-eres perfecto- lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, Pronto que todavía no había notado la sonrisa de Kord dijo.

-Pues claro que los soy, espera ¿Perfecto para qué?- dijo Pronto dándose cuenta al fin de la sonrisa de Kord, entonces antes de que pudiera hacer algo Kord tapo la tubería con el trasero de Pronto, Pronto asustado por qué pensó que saldría volando como un corcho cerro los ojos asustado esperando el despegue, pero de Pronto, todo dejo de temblar, Naruto al ver eso se calló al suelo con una cara satisfecha como si hubiera comido la comida más deliciosa del mundo, los demás también se calmaron al ver que no sucedía nada.

-una vez más pronto salvo a todos-dijo Pronto con voz orgullosa.

Podemos ver a Kord sellando la tubería entonces Trixie y Eli se acercaron a Naruto que estaba sentado sobándose el estómago con una cara de satisfacción.

– Naruto ¿Cómo es que hiciste eso? - pregunto Elí.

-si es verdad nunca había visto algo como eso-dijo igual Trixie mientras grababa lo que iba a decir naruto.

\- *suspiro*. Soy capaz de devorar el Agua Oscura al igual que la corrupción de las Babosas, para mí el Agua Oscura no es más que una deliciosa bebida- explico naruto.

-ósea que eres como una especie de vampiro- dijo Elí, Trixie miro a Elí curiosa mientras que naruto se encogió de hombros, entonces Kord llamo la atención del grupo.

-bueno chicos creo que ya esta esté poso esta sellado- dijo Kord al terminar de soldar una tapa en la tubería. Entonces el fantasma para la sorpresa de todos hablo.

-Y nos aseguraremos de que sea asi- dijo el fantasma.

– Hey miren- dijo Eli señalando al ex fantasma.

-el efecto se desvanece- dijo feliz y los mineros empezaron a festejar.

–Ya vieron que les dije, los fantasmas no existen-dijo Pronto los demás lo miraron con cara de póker entonces naruto le murmuro algo a sus babosas Clown, joker y Tiky sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–¿Qué es lo que paso aquí chicos? - dijo Elí hablando con un minero.

-Eso es una larga historia, este lugar era una mina de oro, pero industrias Blakk compro la compañía y todo cambio, Blakk nos obligó a hacer un pozo no sabíamos para que hasta que fue demasiado tarde, intentamos detenerlo, pero con esas Babosas y tanta debilidad no pudimos lograrlo, de no haber sido por todos ustedes no sé qué nos habría pasado, y ¿Por qué vinieron aquí? - les pregunto el minero, Trixie solo paso sus brazos por las nucas de Eli y Naruto y dijo.

\- alguien quería cazar babosas y alguien solo quería asustarnos- todos miraron a Eli y Naruto, Eli parecía ligeramente avergonzado mientras que Naruto solo silbaba inocentemente. Entonces el minero de dios sabe dónde saco una babosa terror.

-Tómala todos pueden llevarse una dijo- dándole una babosa a cada uno cuando le quiso dar una a Eli, solo saco una babosa terror que se subió así hombro junto con Burpy y en cuanto a Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y de su cabello salto una babosa nocturna que bostezo y se quedó en el hombro de Naruto junto, todos lo miraron.

-espera ¿Tenías una babosa nocturna?, ¿Por qué no la usaste? - dijo Elí, Naruto solo miro a la babosa con un pequeño tic en su ceja y dijo.

-porque alguien tiene un sueño muy pesado- entonces la babosa imito lo que había hecho previamente naruto, silbar inocentemente y mirar para otro lado, todos rieron por eso

Luego Trixie miro a Elí y dijo. -Que te preocupa Elí- Elí solo miro a su babosa terror y dijo.

-esta no fue una victoria Trixie los hombres de Blakk se escaparon con una tonelada de agua oscura quien sabe cuanta tendrá almacenada y si hizo algún trato con lo que sea que este en la caverna profunda, no sabemos que podría llegar hacer-Dijo Eli preocupado por el futuro.

-Que importa-Dijo Naruto uniéndose a la conversación-Puede tener un Ejército de Malvadas, pero las podemos curar fácilmente. Yo les absorbo la Energía Oscura o Doc la purifica-Dijo Naruto y Kord también se unió a la conversación.

-Cierto, Además Naruto obtuvo la Lanzadora de Nachos-Dijo Kord tomando la Lanzadora y revisándola-Es una Growler Kilotón con un SG Mark II y SG-1000. Con Núcleo de Fusión mejorado para más poder y velocidad. Odio admitirlo, pero Nachos tenía una lanzadora genial solo superada por la de Eli-Dijo Kord viendo el arma de Nachos. La Lanzadora es de color verde oscuro y gris, Es del tipo directo ya que la cámara de carga está al frente y el cañón es corto, el Núcleo de Fusión está por debajo del cuerpo del arma y está brillando con una luz roja, el mango está en la parte de atrás y está en un ángulo casi recto. Naruto tomo la Lanzadora y dijo.

-Puede mejorarla-Dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar-Necesito su ayuda-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de grupo y les lanzo un par de cartuchos a cada uno con una Babosa en particular. La Babosa es de color morado oscuro con la pansa y marcas de color azul, en la cabeza tiene un par de cuernos en forma de hacha con puntas de color verde fosforescente. Tiene un par de ojos rojos con la esclerótica negra.

\- ¿Qué tipo de Babosa es esta? –Pregunto Eli.

-Es una Vamparo, ustedes las conocen como Fandangos-Dijo Naruto y los demás estaban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Estas eran Fandangos? Casi no se parecen en nada y están más como decirlo-Dijo Trixie intentando buscar la palabra.

-Agresivas, activas y feroces-Dijo Eli.

-Gracias-Dijo Trixie.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con ellas? –Pregunto Kord rascándose la cabeza.

-Las Dispararan cuando les diga-Dijo Naruto y se preparó para lo que iba hacer.

[Sountrack recomendable: Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Tsuna Awakens].

Naruto levanto sus manos y del suelo, gritas, tanques y el pozo salía Agua Oscura asustando a todos en el proceso y enojando a Kord, él había durado una hora en sellar el pozo y Naruto lo destruye en menos de un segundo. Ahora con el Agua Oscura fuera Naruto comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares con sus brazos creando un anillo gigante de Agua Oscura y este comenzó a compactarse en una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una canica (N/A: Para ser exactos mide 9/16 de una pulgada [1,43 cm]).

\- ¿Qué hiciste con toda el Agua Oscura? –Pregunto Eli.

-Solo concentre toda la Energía Oscura que había en el Agua. La razón de que porque Blakk usa esa Máquina para convertir a las Babosas es simple, El Agua Oscura si es poderosa, pero para poder convertir a las Babosas debe estar en estado gaseoso y energizada para poder hacerlo, solo concrete toda la energía del Agua en un ponto para crear una masa de Energía Oscura pura-Explico Naruto.

-Ahora que tengo la fuente de Energía sigue las piezas-Dijo Naruto y alzo su mano, las lanzadoras que dejaron los secuaces de Blakk comenzaron a subir y desarmarse en varias piezas. Las piezas comenzaron a girar en círculo y la Lanzadora de Nachos comenzó a cambiar de forma y tamaño.

-Ahora disparen las Babosas-Dijo Naruto y todos Lanzaron sus Vamparo. Mientras Naruto cargaba a Indra en la izquierda y a Asura en la derecha-ya saben que hacer-Dijo Naruto y disparo sus Babosas. Indra y Asura dispararon rayos de energía asía la Lanzadora que la Sobrecargaron de Energía Oscura. Ahora las Vamparo que estaban antes comenzaron girar en círculo y generaron un Anillo de energía que fue absorbido por la Lanzadora junto a las piezas y se produjo una explosión de energía que por la luz segó temporalmente a todos. Al abrir los ojos Pronto dijo.

[Fin del Sountrack recomendable: Katekyo Hitman Reborn - Tsuna Awakens].

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? –Dijo Pronto frotándose los Ojos.

-Se formó una sobrecarga de energía y se liberó de golpe en una explosión-Teorizó Kord.

-Hey, Miren allá-Dijo Eli apuntado asía adelante. La Lanzadora había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora era más larga, sus colores cambiaron de verde oscuro a Azul con violeta, delante del Núcleo de Fusión había otro, el barril cambio de forma a una más alargada y fina, parecía la boca de un dragón que estaba abierta, en los costados de los Núcleos de Fusión había un tipo de ruedas que estaban girando (N/A: Los Acelerador) y en la boca del cañón había un tipo de cilindro.

-Guao, que lanzadora-Dijo Trixie impresionada por el arma.

-Conozcan al Nightmare Blast RK IX-Dijo Naruto agarrando la Lanzadora.

-Buen nombre-Dijo Eli.

-Pronto quiere probarlo-Dijo Pronto tomando el arma y al momento de tocarlo recibió una descarga de energía oscura que lo mando a volar. Un Pronto chamuscado, que debes en cuando soltaba una pequeña chispa y enojado grito - ¡¿Qué Demonio Fue Eso?! –Grito Pronto.

-La Energía Oscura que contiene mi arma es muy poderosa para que alguien la pueda sostener, pero este tiene una ventaja-Dijo Naruto, cargo una Babosa y la Disparo, al momento de salir la Babosa se había transformado y estaba prendida en llamas verdes, la intensidad, la forma y el poder de las Llamas eran similares a las de Burpy o incluso superiores ¡Eso era imposible! ¡Burpy es una Infierno! ¡La Babosa de Fuego Más Fuerte de Todas (8)! ¿Cómo era posible? Ahora la Babosa estaba haciendo giros y piruetas iguales a las de Burpy, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Burpy.

-Naruto, ¿Qué clase de Babosa es esa? Están Poderosa como Burpy y eso que es una Infierno-Pregunto Trixie.

-Es mi Pyringo estrella, Entei-Dijo Naruto y la Babosa bajo asía ellos-Ustedes la conocen Mejor como Bengala-Dijo Naruto para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que una Bengala?! ¡Con el poder que tiene es imposible! –Grito Pronto.

-Mi Nightmare Blast aumento drásticamente el poder de la Babosa hasta sus límites, dándole un poder colosal-Dijo Naruto y cargo otra Babosa. La Disparo y la Babosa cuando choco creo una explosión mucho más grande que la de las Granadas o la Greneater-Este era una Simple Hop Jack, la versión Malvada de las Demoledoras. Con esta Lanzadora no abra ningún Lanzador que me venza-Dijo Naruto guardando su Lanzadora.

* * *

Caverna Desconocida: Industrias Blakk.

* * *

-No solo perdiste mi suministro de Agua Oscura y mis de Babosas Nocturnas, sino que también perdiste tu lanzadora-Dijo Blakk al oír el informe del Fracaso de Nachos.

-Blakk, No fue mi culpa, la Banda de Shane apareció de la Nada junto a un desconocido-Dijo Nachos intentado zafarse del regaño.

\- ¿Un Desconocido? ¿Cómo era? –Preguntó Blakk.

-Era Pálido con un ojo rojo y el otro dorado, usaba ropa negra y unas lanzadoras gemelas. También Usaba Malvadas muy poderosas y controlaba a las nuestras. Blakk, Nunca antes vi algo similar-Dijo Nachos y Blakk abrió mucho los ojos.

-Naruto-Dijo Blakk sorprendido.

\- ¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Nachos.

-Algo asi, hace tiempo intente reclutarlo, pero falle y perdí cientos de Malvadas contra él. Me venció fácilmente junto a como 100 de mis secuaces-Respondio Blakk y después dijo-Si estaba con la Banda de Shane no me sorprende que perdieras-Dijo Blakk.

-Retírate-Ordeno Blakk y Nachos obedeció.

-Entonces, Naruto te uniste a la Banda de Shane-Dijo Blakk hablando solo.

* * *

(1) Es la Misma Lanzadora de Muñeca de Dai-Fu, pero la modifique combinándola con las de Danna o la de Stocker.

(2) Es La Misma Babosa Goon Doc en su forma Megamorph.

(3) El Arete de Cadis Etrama Di Raizel del Manhua Noblesse.

(4) El Traje de Dai-Fu, pero modificado y masculino.

(5) La Babosa es la versión Malvada de las Hoverbug, una Hoverblade.

(6) Las Babosas son: Cryptogrif, Negablade (Megamorph), Neurotox, Nocturna, Pyringo (Megamorph), Smugglets, Tempesto (Megamorph), Terrarix, Aquafreak, Briardrill, Doomspiker, Esquirla Helada Malvada, Cristalida Malvada (Megamorph), Thrasher, Slicksilver Malvada, Megabreaker y Attacknet.

(7) Ya que tiene el cabello largo pensé en que las Babosas se subieran en él y estarían dentro durante un rato. Piensen como Iris de Pokemon lleva a su Axew en su Cabello o con Zoroark y Zorua.

(8) Aun no conocían sobre las Elementales y antes de que apareciera la Elemental de Fuego Burpy era considerada La Babosa de Fuego Más Fuerte de Todas.

Aquí está el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste y comenten que les gusto, que no les gusto o si tienen una sugerencia. Si tiene una petición para que haga una historia y con gusto la hare. Además, Comenten para saber sus opiniones de la historia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


	2. ¡¡No es un Capitulo!

No es un capítulo, solamente es un mensaje del Co-Autor y buen amigo Kevin4491.

Aquí Kevin4491 el Co-escritor de algunas historias como "Renacimiento: un salvador o un destructor", "N-Makino: el Ultralink de Maelstrom", "Naruto Romanova: el ser más cercano a dios", " El nacimiento del príncipe conejo", bueno de casi todas las historias de mi buen amigo axlrexkingu, y escribo este mensaje para desearles felices fiestas a ustedes los lectores que siguen a mi amigo Axlrex, espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas con sus familias o con sus waifus, incluso con las lolis ilegales que creo que tienen escondidas de la onu. En fin, también escribo este mensaje para avisarles que estoy comenzando con un "pequeño" proyecto que tenía en mente desde hace 4 meses, y que el primer capítulo lo subiré dentro de unos días. Espero que les guste el fanfic que escribiré, pero no significa que dejare de ayudar a mi amigo con sus historias. Solo es como dice axlrexkingu: "si no me saco esta idea de la cabeza no podré concentrarme bien en las otras historias". Bueno con esto se despide Kevin4491: amigo y Co-escritor de Axlrexkingu. Les deseo felices fiestas y que la onu no encuentre a sus lolis.

Posdata: Por cierto, puede que la nueva historia contenga lolis, incesto y mujerzuelas. XDXDXD, ok no. Ahora si adiós.


	3. Chapter 2

No un:

* * *

En este capítulo me ayudo mi buen amigo y Co-Escritor AntaresStormRage.

 **DarknessZalgo** : Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **DarknessZalgo 2:** Claro que la voy a seguir.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0** : Gracias y me alegra que te haya gustado.

 **iron-man100:** Si lo es y es la única de esta combinación.

 **Invitado 1** : Aquí lo tienes.

-Este fue el episodio número 5, pero como el reemplazo por la Caverna Nefasta este se transformó en el 6.

-En las Malvadas Cristalida, Esquirla Helada y Magnetosa (N / A: Slicksilver en inglés) solo les puse Malvada al nombre que no sabía sus hombres. Aquí los tengo que son: Coalyd (Cristalida), Necroshard (Esquirla Helada) y Grindsliver (Magnetosa).

-La Razón de que porque las Malvadas de Naruto son diferentes. Estas fueron elegidas como Malvadas para ayudar a a Naruto, renunciando a la luz para caminar en la oscuridad de Naruto.

-La Razón de que porque Naruto usa Malvadas es simple. Es para entender que " **Nada es Blanco o Negro",** la Smugglet de Twis Loki actúa como una Babosa Normal y Es Malvada mientras que la Babosa de Tad Flautista es una Normal, pero es Malvada. Maldad en la bondad y la bondad en la maldad. Todo reflejado en una curva que representa la vida en el momento en que ocurrió cosas buenas por otras cosas malas y también momentos neutrales como el símbolo del Yin-Yang.

-si aparece un paréntesis que tiene por dentro esto ¨N / A¨. Notas del autor que son cosas fáciles de contestar y que pueden aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión (N / A: esta cosa siempre estará en cada uno de los capítulos).

si aparece un paréntesis con un número dentro de un ejemplo (0) es que es algo que se explica al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hace y el estancado al final para que alguien me haga el favor de responderla .

* * *

-Tipos de lectura:

-Habla humano / Topoide / Troll.

\- "pensamiento humano / Topoide / Troll".

\- **Habla del Clan Sombra.**

 **-Magia.**

N / A: No soy dueño de Naruto o de Bajoterra ni tampoco de ningún personaje de ningún anime mencionado.

* * *

" **Naruto Uzumaki: EL Dark Slinger Blanco"**

" **Capítulo II"**

" **EL Club de las Babosas"**

* * *

Guarida Shane, Noche.

* * *

En la Guarida de los Shane estaban todos durmiendo, incluso las Malvadas de Naruto estaban durmiendo con el interior de su Cabello. Los únicos que no estaban durmiendo eran Pronto y sus Babosas, ellos estaban viendo televisión y comiendo unos bocadillos.

Ahora el mismo estaba comiendo Palomitas, sin zapatos y en una hamaca, estaba mirando comerciales hasta que paso uno que la llamo la atención.

-Pasa horas en tediosos duelos y tus Babosas no aprenden trucos nuevos-Dijo el narrador del anuncio y un par de temas que fue aburrido dispararon unas Babosas y estas chocaron.

-Claro, eso hago-Dijo Pronto comiendo y de su tazón a su Flatulorhinka.

-Los Otros Lanzadores obtienen las mejores Babasas y tú las más flojas-Dijo el narrador y otro sujeto tenía una Flatulorhinka que hacía una cara cómica.

-Cansado de no saber nunca qué Babosa usar o si vale la pena usarla-Dijo El Narrador y un niño tenía una Hexlet, Granda, Lavalynx, Espinosa, Trilladora y una Perforabidez. El niño tocó la cabeza de la niña y esta se infló como si fuera un globo.

-Es como si leyera mi mente-Dijo Pronto abriendo mucho los ojos.

-En el Club de las Babuchas sabes que las cosas más importantes que puedes tener son tus mejores deseos. Dijo que el presentador era un hombre gigante, musculoso, rubio con ropa estilo militar y una trilladora en el hombro izquierdo. y en su mano izquierda una Tornado. El hombre del negocio estaba tratando de meter una pistola dentro de un cartucho, cuando logro un arreglo de colocación dentro de la Lanzadora.

-Oh, tu si sabes lo que necesito amigo. A empacar-Dijo Pronto emocionado, moviéndose en la Hamaca y alzando un ala, termino cayéndose de la cabeza de la hamaca y terminar con el tazón de los bocadillos en la cabeza y dentro de su Flatulorhinka.

-Esta Babosa aprendió 5 técnicas en una semana de verano-Dijo el Presentador y la Babosa estaba feliz. Después del hombre de antes apareció y dijo

"Yo no tuve nada que hacer" Dijo "El hombre tomo", "Babosa y dijo" Solo me sentí solo mientras disfrutaba de un buen masaje en el más grande y moderno Spa, gracias a Sargento Babosa-Dijo El Hombre y al Sargenteo Babosa e hizo el saludo militar con una sonrisa

-Debo embellecer mis pies-Dijo Pronto mirando sus pies.

-Que estas esperando-Dijo El Sargento Babosa-Soy el Sargento Babosa, Levántate ya, empaca tus cosas y déjame hacer el trabajo duro para que no lo hagas-Dijo El Sargento Babosa apuntando hacia adelante y atrás-Es una Orden-Dijo El Sargento Babosa.

-Si señor-Dijo Pronto parándose repto y haciendo el saludo militar, pero su Flatulorhinka se hizo un gas y Pronto se desmayó por el olor.

* * *

Al Día Siguiente.

* * *

Frente a la Guarida Kord, Eli y Naruto estaban a punto de tener un duelo. Ellos estaban posicionados en forma de triángulo preparándose para comenzar el duelo y Kord dijo,

-Me disculpo por lo que va a pasar dentro de unos pocos segundos-Dijo Kord a Eli.

-Tus Amenazas no son tan terribles como tu aliento. Respondio Eli.

-Soy Un Troll de las Cavernas ¿Qué me importa mi aliento? -Dijo Kord.

-Es un buen punto-Dijo Eli.

\- ¿Podemos comenzar ya? -Dijo Naruto comenzando a inquietarse.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto Trixie llamando la atención de ellos.

-Lo Mismo me pregunto-Dijo Naruto.

-Estamos practicando el fino arte de asustar a tu oponente-Respondio Kord a Trixie.

-Que más habla y más disparos-Dijo Trixie, Cargo su Lanzadora con una Tornado y la Disparo. La Babosa se trasformó y comenzó a generar un tornado.

Eli y Kord parecían preocupados mientras que Naruto estaba sin importarle. Eli cargo una Babosa Lazo, La Disparo, cuando esta se transformó se dio vuelta y disparo una cuerda de baba que lo agarró del brazo y lo saco del lugar. Naruto cargo a Rachnee en su Lanzadora de Muñeca y la disparo, al transformarse esta se volvió y disparo una telaraña al brazo de Naruto y como Eli lo saco del lugar.

Kord se quedó parado y recibió el tornado, se cubrió los ojos con su brazo para evitar el aire y la tierra entre dentro de sus ojos. la Fuerza del tornado era lo suficientemente fuerte para lentamente arrástralo. Naruto e Eli aterrizaron sobre un hongo gigante mientras Kord era arrastrado por el Tornado. Este agarro su Lanzadora que estaba en su espalda y disparo una Carnero directo al Tornado, esta dio de lleno a la Babosa con su puño tumbándola y haciendo que ambas volvieran a su estado normal. La Carnero de Kord estaba bien y sonriendo por haber ganado mientras que la Tornado de Trixie cayo de pansa con los ojos girando.

Como el viento paro de golpe Kord cayo de pansa al suelo, Trixie lo vio caer al suelo y un grito le llamo la atención.

\- ¡Siiii! -Grito Eli divirtiéndose, cargo una Babosa en su lanzadora y se lanzó desde la cima del hongo. Mientras iba cayendo Disparo la Babosa que su Torpedo que la llamo Dirigible que se transformó. Kord en respuesta disparo una demoledora.

Ambas Babosas estaban de a punto de chocar y Dirigible le dio un golpe a la Demoledora que la venció y fue directo a Kord.

Eli Lanzo una Jabonosa y bajo lentamente con ella. Kord, cerró los ojos, se cubrió con sus brazos y espero el impacto. Cuando nunca llego el impacto abrió los ojos y que Dirigible estaba parada en medio del aire y estaba rodeada de un aura de energía roja/negra, vieron que Naruto estaba montado su Hoverblade Sora y tenía el brazo alzado.

Eli al momento de bajar se soltó de su Babosa, esta se destransformó y cayó en la mano de Eli. Naruto aterrizo en el suelo y Sora se destransformó para aterrizar en su hombro, Naruto cerro el puño y Dirigible se destransformó cayendo en la cara de Kord.

-No importa cuántas veces lo vea, me sigue pareciendo increíble-Comento Trixie.

-Yo también-Dijo Eli, se acercó, extendió su mano asía Kord y se la ofreció para ayudarlo a parare. Kord acepto la ayuda, tomo la mano de Eli y se paró. Kord parecía deprimido y dijo.

-Naruto, Gracias por salvarme-Dijo Kord en un tono herido.

-Kord, ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto Trixie.

-Nada, es que hace solo unas semanas Eli no sabía de qué lado salía la Babosa y ahora ni siquiera puedo ganarle en un duelo-Dijo Kord y después dijo-Ahora soy tan inútil que Naruto tiene que salvarme-Dijo Kord en un tono aún más deprimido.

-Kord, no te deprimas-Dijo Naruto llamando la atención de ellos-Eli es más fuerte que tú por varias razones. Uno, sus Babosas son varias veces más fuertes que las tuyas, Burpy y Joules son claros ejemplos-Dijo Naruto y los nombradas sonrieron por el elogio-Dos, Su Lanzadora es una Defender Slipstream XVL creada por Garfio Rojo la que la hace la Lanzadora más fuerte que existe además de la mía-Dijo Naruto-Tres, Es un Shane, aunque Eli sea joven sigue siendo uno, Los Shane son difíciles de vencer, un ejemplo claro es Blakk y el padre de Eli, Blakk nunca pudo vencer a Will y por eso creo a las Malvadas-Explico a Kord.

-Naruto tiene razón, aunque Eli es un mocoso-Y el nombrado dijo "Hey" –Sigue siendo un Shane-Dijo Trixie. Kord iba a decir otra cosa, pero un ruido les llamo la atención y volearon a ver que era

El ruido provenía de Pronto que tenía varias maletas y otras varias sobre su Meca-Burro, Pronto estaba empujado las maletas y dijo.

-Solo un poco más-Dijo Pronto cargando más maletas y su Meca-Bestia estaba relinchando, de pronto las maletas le cayeron encima del Topoide enterrándolo.

-Pronto-Dijo Eli desenterrando al Topoide-Dime, ¿Para qué tanto equipaje? –Pregunto Eli quitando la última maleta.

-Ahh, Si es una buena pregunta-Dijo Pronto parándose y dijo-Permíteme preguntarles a todos ¿Están cansados de pasar horas en tediosos duelos? -Pregunto Pronto.

-Ah, no-Respondio Eli-Es lo mejor de ser un Lanzador de duelos-Dijo Eli sonriendo.

-Si-Dijo Kord y luego se acero a Eli-Cuando ganas los combates-Comento Kord y Eli sonrió apenado.

-Me gustan los duelos-Dijo Naruto y sus Babosas salieron-Me entretienen y ellas se divierten-Dijo Naruto y sus Babosas asintieron.

\- ¿Otros Lanzadores te hacen morder el polvo? -Pregunto Pronto.

-No, Siempre gano-Respondio Naruto.

-Bueno-Dijo Kord pensando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Jamás me molesto-Dijo Eli parándose frente de Kord.

-Claro que si-Dijo Pronto parándose frente a Eli.

-Y por eso yo page para que todos pasemos un fin de semana lujoso en el club de la Babosas-Dijo Pronto. Dirigible, la Carnero de Kord y Burpy estaban felices.

\- ¿Club de las Babosas? -Pregunto Naruto.

-Si soy un Lanzador no un Bailarín-Dijo Eli dudoso y Kord estaba sonriendo.

-No, es un Club Deportivo-Dijo Trixie llamando la atención-Hacen publicidad en la Video Pantalla. Entrenamiento Militar para Babosas y vacaciones para Lanzadores-Explico Trixie y cuando Eli oyó la parte de "Vacaciones" dijo sonriendo.

-Vacaciones, ¿Enserio? -Eli Pregunto Sonriendo.

-T te vendrían muy bien, Elí has trabajado tan duro-dijo pronto mientras acariciaba la mano de Eli.

-asi que mientras bebés jugos frescos junto a la piscina climatizada, tus babosas ganarán poder y mucha experiencia y todo en un fin de semana- término de decir Pronto pasando de estar al lado de Eli a estar al lado de Trixie, Dirigible, La Carnero y Burpy parecían felices con la idea mientras que asura e Indra simplemente escuchaban todo mientras estaban aburridos, hasta que escucharon lo de la piscina y las bebidas, lo que hicieron que saltarán del cabello de Naruto a sus hombros y empezaron a hablar con naruto para convencerlo de ir.

-bueno suena difícil de creerlo, pero lo de la piscina suena bastante bien-dijo Eli sonriendo.

\- si eso me sirve para vencerse el, lo haré-dijo Kord dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombre a Eli, Naruto que por fin había terminado de hablar con sus babosas dijo.

-Asura e Indra están deseosas de ir a demás lo de las bebidas y piscina suena bien, así que cuenten conmigo- termino de decir Naruto y el resto de sus babosas saltaron felices, Naruto solo sonrió por eso.

-Pronto cuanto nos costó eso- pregunto Trixie. Al escuchar la pregunta de Trixie pronto se puso nervioso.

-emmm Ahh, ¿es que acaso tú podrías ponerle un precio al éxito? - preguntó pronto nervioso, Naruto solo estrecho sus ojos mientras miraba a pronto.

-cuanto costo pronto- preguntó Eli serio.

-sí, cuanto nos salió eso Pronto? -pregunto Naruto mientras un aura amenazante lo rodeaba, si había algo que odiaba era que gastarán su dinero sin permiso, pronto se empezó a asusta.

\- ehh Jeje, Jeje, mencioné que nos hicieron un descuento por grupo? - pregunto pronto muy asustado por el aura que emitía Naruto, al ver la mirada que estaba recibiendo por fin dijo-la mitad del oro-Naruto y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos eso era mucho oro y si era posible Naruto se enojó más ya que al menos un 40 por ciento lo había aportado él.

-¡ Pronto!- gritaron todos a la vez.

\- esto es increíble ¡Yo quería comprarme un arma nueva!- grito Trixie.

\- nos costó mucho conseguir ese oro pronto-dijo Eli.

-y por eso necesitan vacaciones ya verán todo se compensa- dijo Pronto tratando de justificarse.

\- si eso no funciona quiero mi oro de regreso-dijo Kord agachándose hasta quedar cara a cara con pronto- dijeron que no hay rembolsos- dijo pronto nervioso.

-tendremos que comer mucho para recuperar lo que pagamos- dijo Eli sonriendo.

\- si claro comer...- dijo Naruto mientras tenía una sonrisa psicópata mientras limpiaba sus lanzadoras.

\- espera un segundo, Naruto acaso admitirán tus babosas?, Ya sabes por su apariencia- dijo Trixie dudosa, Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

-Joker, Clown, Tiky, hagan su magia- dijo simplemente Naruto, entonces las mencionadas salieron de su cabello y brillaron haciendo que Naruto sea rodeado por una cortina de humo, al despejarse se pudo ver como todas sus Babosas parecían Babosas Normales y no malvadas, los demás lo miraron sorprendidos por el cambio de sus babosas.

Naruto sonrió-un gran trabajo como siempre Tiky, Clown, Joker-dijo naruto, las mencionadas solo inflaron el pecho con orgullo por la alabanza de Naruto, después de que salieran de su estado de shock los demás se dirigieron a la guarida a empacar sus cosas.

* * *

Club de las Babosas.

* * *

-nos encontramos en el club de las babosas, y estamos a punto de probar esta forma no tradicional de mejorar las babosas- dijo Trixie que empezó a grabar con su cámara el logo del club para después grabar a los demás.

-pero antes, vamos a conocer a los otros huéspedes- dijo Trixie mientras se acercaba a un grupo conformado por 2 hombres y 1 mujer.

-hola yo grabó un documental sobre nuestra estadía aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas y por qué viniste al club de las babosas? - Trixie preguntó a uno de los chicos que era un hombre grande y musculoso con barba de una semana.

\- ¡Hola!, Me llamo Waylon y vine a mejorar mis babosas, si, el fin de semana los chicos y yo vamos a relajarnos y practicar después de eso mis babosas serán las mejores, Whohuuu- se presentó Waylon.

\- ¡Qué bien!, y ¿tú eres? - pregunto Trixie al hombre que era más bajo y flaco con piel pálida y cabellos rubios pálido, que tenía cara de niño de papá.

\- tú debes ser la única persona en Bajoterra que no conoce al Clan Croesus, si el club de las babosas es lo que dice ser tal vez compré todo el lugar- termino de hablar el hombre "presumido" mientras que Kord intento disimular el insulto fallando con creces, el hombre lo miro enojado.

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti? - Trixie preguntó a la última que era una mujer con aspecto gótico/Punk-Quita eso de mi cara a hora - exigió la chica mientras tapaba la cámara con sus manos para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia otro lugar.

-está bien- dijo Trixie.

\- ¡Muy bien!, ¡En fila señores!, ¡Derechos!- grito el sargento babosas que apareció, los demás incluido Naruto se pusieron en fila y rectos Naruto más que nada a regañadientes, el sargento camino hasta detenerse enfrente de Waylon- ¡Muy bien flojos!, ¿¡Listos para entrenar!?- grito el sargento haciendo que Waylon se pusiera más firme - ¡Descansen!, Las únicas flojas que trabajan hoy son sus babosas, para que ustedes descansen - dijo el sargento haciendo que Waylon y el que el hombre del clan Croesus Sonrieron, y que las babosas de Eli saltarán emocionadas, luego el sargento revisando la lista de huéspedes.

-Hmm, veo que tenemos un Shane aquí, hoy, será un gran honor entrenar a tus babosas-dijo el sargento haciendo un saludo militar.

\- ah, em, solo vine por el tobogán de agua, no se ofenda señor, pero parece demasiado bueno para ser real- dijo Eli, el sargento solo sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

-No hay problema jovencito me lo dicen siempre, cuando termine este fin de semana tú lo vas a creer, vamos, les mostrare cómo se hace esto- dijo el sargento y los demás lo siguieron unos más emocionados que otros, Naruto lo siguió de forma perezosa ya que el solo quería nadar en la piscina.

A hora se podía ver como todos estaban en lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento para lanzadores, entonces se pudo ver cómo los demás veían lo que parecía una gran lanzadora en forma de caparazón de caracol con 2 entradas una por la que salía disparada la babosa y otro por dónde entraba, en total había dos de esos artefactos.

\- whoooaa- comentó el chico del clan Croesus, él y Waylon parecían emocionados, Naruto solo miraba las máquinas con una ceja levantada.

-sin revelar algún truco o secreto, así es como funciona, primero, ¿Que babosa puedo usar para la demostración? - dijo el sargento que estaba delante de los 2 grupos.

\- ¡UH! ¡Use la mía!, ¡la mía! - dijo pronto dándole su Flatulorhinka.

-miren lo ansiosa que están, saben lo que es bueno para ellas- dijo el sargento mientras la babosa de pronto saltaba a su mano y el la metía en un tubo junto con comida para babosas- mi mezcla de comida para babosas especial le permite una recarga rápida, y ellas la necesitan por esto- dijo el sargento mientras ponía el tubo en la máquina, y girando una perilla activándola.

\- Uhuuu, genial esto sí es increíble- dijo Kord, golpeando levemente a Trixie en el hombro haciendo que sonría por la emoción que su compañero mostraba, Naruto bostezando se puso a hablar con sus babosas, haciendo que los integrantes del otro grupo lo mirarán raro ya que él hablaba con sus babosas como si no le importará lo más mínimo la demostración del sargento.

\- una vez la babosa está en la máquina, de la lanza con velocidad ellas se transforman, entran en el tubo objetivo y vuelve al cargador donde la volvemos a disparar, y otra vez, y otra vez, no paran ni de día ni de noche, eso las ayuda a aprender técnicas nuevas más rápido de lo que se imaginan y a las babosas les encantan, entreguen sus babosas y les haré una demostración- dijo el sargento mientras que los demás menos Naruto y Eli se acercaban al sargento y le dieron sus babosas, él las puso en un tubo y rápidamente las coloco en la máquina, inmediatamente las babosas salieron disparada en fila empezando con una carnero seguida de la Flatulorhinka, una granada, una Arachnet.

\- ¿vieron eso? - preguntó el sargento Waylon se le acercó y chocaron los cinco.

\- y todo sin levantar un solo dedo- dijo el sargento, la chica gótica se acercó para ver a las babosas.

\- mi babosa ya se ve más mala- dijo "contenta?" Era difícil de saber Dada su personalidad, el sargento se acercó a Eli y dijo.

\- ¿y bien?, Que dices Eli, ¿Estás listo para probar mi método?, Ellas si lo están- dijo el sargento señalando a sus babosas que estaban muy emocionadas.

\- A mis babosas y A mí nos gusta la vieja escuela, ellas también están de vacaciones- dijo Eli haciendo que sus babosas perdieran su entusiasmo e hicieran un puchero.

-ustedes Shane son famosos por sus tradiciones, bueno yo ya tengo todo tu oro- entonces se volteó a Naruto que seguía hablando con sus babosas.

\- y que hay de ti chico ¿Quieres intentarlo? - le preguntó el sargento, Naruto solo lo miro.

\- no, mis babosas a menos de que sea en una lucha se aburren al ser lanzadas, estoy seguro de que se divertirán más con el tobogán de agua- dijo Naruto y sus babosas asintieron ala vez en confirmación, el sargento solo se encogió de hombros. Si el chico no quería hacerlo quién era el para obligarlo de todas formas ya tenía el oro.

-muy bien salgan todos a descansar, ¡Es una orden!- grito el comandante, Naruto y sus babosas junto con los demás parecían contentos por poder al fin descansar.

-excepto ustedes dos chicos- dijo el sargento viendo a las máquinas.

-bueno chicos vamos al tobogán de agua- dijo Eli, sus babosas parecían tristes de no poder entrenar con las demás.

\- bueno ¿están listas para nadar? - preguntó Naruto a sus babosas que asintieron contentas.

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

Se puede ver una gran piscina junto a un tobogán de color naranja que rodeaba una pequeña montaña, acercándonos a los demás Kord y pronto estaban descansando en unas reposeras, mientras Trixie caminaba alrededor del lugar, Naruto en cambio estaba junto con Eli a punto de tirarse por el tobogán, y en cuanto al otro grupo ellos estaban descansando al igual que Kord y pronto en unas reposeras.

\- *bostezó* tengo que admitir pronto que esto sí me gusta- dijo Kord mientras una chica le estaba llamando las uñas de los pies con una máquina lijadora.

-será mejor que dejes una buena propina Kord- dijo Trixie pasando al lado de Kord.

Con el otro grupo.

-Genial papá siempre decía " ¿Por qué hacer algo cuando puedes pagar a alguien para que lo haga por ti?" y yo puedo pagar- dijo el rubio flacucho del grupo.

\- cuando llegue a casa quien lo pagará será mi hermano, con una babosa furiosa en su fea cara-dijo la chica con cuestionable salud mental, Waylon simplemente dijo "¡whu!".

Con Eli y naruto.

-Ven quien necesita una máquina loca cuando tienes esto- dijo Eli, que estaba vistiendo un traje de baño que constaba de una remera musculosa de color celeste y unos shorts de color azul, Naruto subió junto a Eli, el vestía simplemente unos shorts de color negro dejando a la vista su torso desnudo con su piel blanca como la porcelana, sin que él lo supiera Trixie junto con su cámara lo estaba grabando mientras hacía unos estiramientos.

\- bueno, ¿vamos a hacerlo o no? - dijo Naruto mientras terminaba de hacer sus estiramientos Eli solo lo miro y dijo.

\- el último en llegar es una babosa estropeada- mientras se estaba por tirar, pero no espero que Naruto lo agarrara por su remera y lo tirará hacia atrás.

\- si ya al parecer eres tu- dijo Naruto con una voz burlona mientras se tiraba por el tobogán Juan yo con sus babosas, Eli sin perder tiempo lo siguió junto sus babosas.

De regreso con los demás.

\- escuchen bien todos ya pasaron varias horas ¿Quién quiere ver como sus babosas van progresando? - dijo el sargento una vez que los demás menos Eli y naruto se reunieron, apenas termino de hablar los demás emocionados empezaron a gritar "¡Sí!".

\- eso pensé, ¿Quién acepta un duelo amistoso? - preguntó el sargento pronto escucharon el sonido de Google cayendo al agua seguido de un "Whohooo", el primero había Sido Naruto, y el segundo Eli.

\- ¿alguien mencionó un duelo?, Cuenten conmigo- dijo Eli que al caer salpicó un poco de agua.

\- muy bien Eli, ¿Quién quiere probar sus nuevas babosas contra un Shane? - preguntó el sargento.

-esperen un segundo ¿y naruto?- preguntó Trixie al ver que no estaba por ningún lado entonces se escuchó el sonido de alguien saliendo de la piscina y todo miraron hacia el lugar, allí vieron a Naruto que salía de la piscina con los ojos cerrados y con agua cayendo de su pelo hacia su cuerpo tonificado haciendo que brillará levemente, su cabello era lo mismo ya que al caer la luz del sol sobre el brillaba dándole una imagen de como si absorbiera la luz para iluminarse, al abrir sus ojos y mirar al resto sonrío, todos podían jurar que había un aura brillosa alrededor de él haciéndolo ver muy atractivo, la reacción no se hizo esperar Trixie y sorprendentemente la chica gótica tenían unos marcados sonrojos junto con un ligero sangrado nasal, los chicos solo miraron a Naruto con cara de póker, Naruto que no noto eso dijo.

-Hmm? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Naruto ignorando olímpicamente las reacciones de las chicas, las babosas de Naruto solo negaron con su cabeza, a pesar de que a veces podía ser un poco coqueto casi siempre era demasiado inocente o idiota.

-Sii yo lo haré-dijo dijo Kord haciendo que todos los demás voltearon a verlo- yo estoy adentro- dijo Eli con una sonrisa desafiante.

Con Eli y naruto.

En área de Entrenamiento estaban todos juntos, Naruto e Eli ya se habían cambiado a sus trajes habituales, aunque Trixie no podía evitar mirar a Naruto con un gran sonrojo en su cara.

-Una Babosa, Un tiro-Dijo El Sargento Babosa con la Carnero de Kord, pero estaba mucho más agresiva que antes y tenía los ojos amarillos. Naruto vio a la Babosa que parecía actuar de manera extraña.

-"¿Qué le habrá hecho esa máquina a esa Babosa?"-Pensó naruto preguntándose sobre la actitud extraña de la Babosa. EL Sargento Babosa le lanzo la Babosa a Kord que la atrapo. Que la cargo de inmediato a su Lanzadora.

-Veras, Te voy a Ganar y pasaras a ser historia, Eli Shane-Declaro Kord a Eli.

-Sigue hablando Kord, es lo único que sabes hacer-Dijo Eli en respuesta y se dirigió a sus Babosas. Burpy parecía alegre de poder combatir y estaba saltando de alegría.

-No esta vez Burpy-Dijo Eli y tomo a la Babosa que estaba al lado de Burpy-Esta vez Sera Dirigible-Dijo Eli y Cargo a su Babosa Torpedo en su lanzadora. Que estaba gruñendo y lista para el combate.

-Basta de Charla y que comience el combate-Dijo El Sargento Babosa, se puso en posición y dijo-Cuando yo diga disparen-Dijo EL Sargento Babosa, Eli agarro su Lanzadora y la apunto a Kord, mientras Kord hacía lo mismo.

-¡Duelo!-Grito El Sargento Babosa y al instante dispararon. Dirigible se había transformado, mientras que la Carnero también, antes de chocar la Carmeno lanzo unas bolas de piedras de sus manos directo a Dirigible. La explosión llego a Eli y lo tumbo, mientras que Dirigible caía derrotada al suelo, con la Carnero victoriosa y regresando a Kord. Todos estaban impactados, pero Naruto estaba viendo a la Babosa de manera extraña.

-"Es imposible que haga con solo unas horas de entrenamiento"-Dijo Naruto y noto que la de Kord estaba mucho más agotada que la de Eli.

-Entonces, Eli Shane ¿Aun crees que mi sistema no funciona? -Pregunto El Sargento Babosa mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Kord.

-Eli, ¿estás bien amigo? - preguntó Kord mientras ayudaba a Eli a pararse.

-sí... eso creo, tu... me venciste- dijo Eli con una media sonrisa.

\- si tienes razón, si lo hice, logré vencerte Jeje, deberás lo hice- dijo Kord muy contento de por fin poder derrotar a Eli en un duelo.

-con una técnica nueva fue asombroso- dijo Trixie.

\- si lo sé- dijo Kord.

\- sí, debí haber apostado por ti- dijo pronto, Naruto solo se mantuvo callado mientras veía a la carnero que parecía haber recuperado un poco sus energías.

\- Y, ¿por fin te convencí? - preguntó el sargento baboso que se acercaba con el otro grupo, Naruto lo miro con ojos calculadores.

\- si fue muy convincente, ¿Estás bien Dirigible?, ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Eli preocupado por su babosa, Dirigible se limitó a asentir.

-te ganaron eso pasó juahahaha- dijo Waylon riéndose, entonces Kord vio que su babosa parecía estar muy cansada, el sargento rápidamente de la arrebató.

\- muy bien, vuelve a la máquina amigo, necesitan varias sesiones para estar bien entrenadas como Butch-dijo el sargento señalando a su babosa que saltó a su mano junto con la carnero, Eli lo miro con una ceja levantada y Naruto entrecerró sus ojos al ver como las babosas se dirigían a la máquina mientras que la carnero avanzaba lentamente.

-juuuuhh ahora yo, ahora yo, Ajajaja el gran pronto vencerá a Eli que como lo hizo el troll- dijo pronto, el sargento aldea sonrió.

\- claro Topoide, que dices Eli, ¿Listo para entregar a tu babosa y entrar en el juego? - preguntó el sargento, Eli miro a su babosa que parecía emocionada por eso.

\- de acuerdo puede intentarlo dirigible para enfrentarse con ellos en la revancha- dijo Eli y Dirigible salto con gran emoción.

\- y ¿Qué hay de ti Chico? - le preguntó el sargento a Naruto, él solo permaneció en silencio mirando la máquina y negó con la cabeza.

-Pasó, mis babosas ya son lo suficientemente fuertes- contesto secamente Naruto, el sargento lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero cambio su expresión rápidamente por una sonrisa.

\- lo que tú digas Chico, tú te lo pierdes- dijo el sargento.

* * *

Cambio de escena

* * *

Se puede ver a Eli mirando las máquinas y al lado de él estaba Naruto mirando esas máquinas.

\- ¿seguro estás qué estás bien amigo?, Esta vez sí que te aplaste- preguntó Kord al ver a Naruto y a Elí, ambos se voltearon a verlo.

-No descuida Kord, me alegra que finalmente hayas podido vencerme, pero me cuesta mucho creer que una máquina allá podido hacer todo eso- dijo Elí.

\- si es difícil para mí creer que acabo de patearte el trasero, pero sabes que allí está tu trasero y yo estoy aquí así que, que otra prueba necesitas- dijo Kord pasando su brazo por el hombro de Eli, Dirigible salto emocionada ya quería meterse en esa máquina.

-si quieren un consejo no confíen en ese sargento- comento Naruto para luego irse, Kord y Eli lo miraron sorprendidos, pero él ya se había ido,

-hmp, Naruto sí que ha estado actuando extraño últimamente- comento Kord.

\- sí, pero parece que dirigible quiere probar- dijo Eli mientras que dirigible asentía muchas veces.

\- es sólo una babosa, pero sabe lo que quiere dámela y yo la potenciare- dijo el sargento llegando a dónde estaban Kord y Elí.

Eli asintiendo se acercó al sargento y le tendió la mano con dirigible en ella dirigible rápidamente salto a la mano del sargento que se fue con Dirigible.

\- no te preocupes yo estaré aquí- dijo Elí.

\- no parece muy preocupada, está feliz- comento Kord al ver como Dirigible salto alegremente al tubo, el sargento rápidamente la puso en la máquina y empezó el entrenamiento, Eli miraba preocupado a dirigible.

\- todo está bien oíste, He entrenado a cientos de babosas- dijo el sargento mientras le daba un suave codazo a Eli.

\- bueno parece que si le gusta- dijo Eli viendo como dirigible entrenaba.

\- ¡Les encanta!, Espera hasta mañana, vas hacer un gran admirador de esto- dijo el sargento.

TimeSkip: al día siguiente.

Vemos a todos reunidos en el lugar de entrenamiento, el sargento se acercó a Eli con dirigible en su mano la que parecía algo nerviosa (N/A: como cuando bebés mucho café).

\- que te dije pequeño- digo el sargento, Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, su instinto le decía que usará a Asura e Indra y lo mandara a volar por los aires.

\- muy bien estoy algo impresionado, ¿cómo te encuentras Dirigible? - Eli le preguntó a su babosa.

-¡GYAAAA! Grrrrr- fue lo que respondió Dirigible.

\- muy bien creo que fue suficiente- dijo Eli, dirigible pareció desanimarse por eso.

-como tú quieras- respondió el sargento mientras le entregaba a Dirigible.

-es hora de desayunar, coman todo lo que deseen- el chico croes dijo genial y se fue junto a Waylon y la chica gótica que le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Naruto, Eli y los demás los siguieron.

-Ujuu dejen pasar, abran paso al Topoide- dijo pronto mientras corría a la cafetería, entonces dirigible salto de la mano de Eli y se dirigió a la máquina.

\- vamos Dirigible ya deja eso- dijo Eli mientras se acercaba, pero al intentar tocarla dirigible intento morderle la mano.

-Whoa ¡Dirigible!- dijo Eli sorprendido, ella rápidamente puso cara de estar triste, Naruto observó eso desde lejos mientras hablaba con asura e Indra.

Cambio de escena cafetería

Podríamos ver a pronto agarrando un plato lleno de salchichas-esto es algo sin límites, Ohh, que noble concepto, pronto tiene el deber de alimentar las llamas de su futura grandeza, con salchichas deliciosas- dijo pronto mientras abría la boca y engullía todo el plato Naruto lo miro con ligero asco mientras limpiaba sus lanzadoras.

-Dirigible jamás intento morderme esas máquinas las vuelven locas- dijo Eli enojado.

-Hey, entre más locas mejor para lo que pienso hacer con ellas- dijo la chica gótica que estaba sentada en otra mesa con Waylon y el chico del clan Croesus.

-vieron lo decaída que estaba la babosa de Kord después del duelo y como el sargento la oculto rápido, está escondiendo algo- termino de decir Eli.

-él dijo que le tomaría algo de tiempo entrenarlas, mira a Butch el si tiene músculos- dijo Waylon.

\- mira tal vez está sucediendo algo raro aquí, pero esto nos costó la mitad de nuestro oro mejor sigamos hasta el final- dijo Kord.

-la graduación es en unas horas vamos a quedarnos aquí y vigilaremos a las babosas- dijo Trixie.

-yo sé que las babosas que pasan por esas máquinas acaban mal y voy a descubrir por qué - dijo Eli mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Boss algo me huele mal aquí y no son pronto o Kord- dijo Naruto mientras los mencionados dijeron "Hey", Naruto se levantó de la mesa mientras se equipaba sus lanzadoras de muñecas y se ponía su otra lanzadora en la cintura.

-vamos Naruto algo de ejercicio les caerá bien a nuestras babosas- dijo Eli mientras él y Naruto se iban de la cafetería.

* * *

Cambio de escena cafetería

* * *

-está bien no te preocupes no pudiste evitarlo- dijo Eli mientras cargaba a dirigible en su lanzadora, Naruto también cargo a Sora en su Nightmare Blast, al ser disparada ella evoluciono y empezó a dar varias piruetas en el aire con gran gracia, luego de dar una última pirueta se dirigió a dónde está Naruto quedándose en su cabeza.

-Whoa- dijo Eli al ver lo que hizo sora, Naruto sonrió y acarició a Sora que se dejó consentir.

\- muy bien Dirigible es tu turno- dijo Eli mientras disparaba a Dirigible quien al impactar una roca creo una gran explosión, Naruto y Eli quedaron sorprendidos por su poder entonces dirigible calló en el suelo, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo se empezó a acercar a Eli lentamente.

-Dirigible ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Eli preocupado por su estado, bajando un tubo Eli y naruto vieron como intento meterse, solo para quedar colgado del tubo con sus bracitos, luego de eso se cayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo Eli la atrapó con su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Que te ocurre? - dijo Eli antes de que Naruto digiera algo.

\- es una estafa eso es lo que ocurre, yo también le creí como tú, mira a mis babosas a hora esa máquina las vuelve locas- dijo un hombre que se acercó a Naruto y Eli con una bandeja con unas babosas totalmente agotadas.

-Ya lo sabía, pero ¿cómo? - dijo Eli.

-Esa máquina llena a las Babosas de energía, pero se desploman después de unos lanzamientos, y entonces hay que pagar por otra ronda, ¿No es así? - dijo naruto haciendo que el hombre asintiera.

-si el sargento lo llama "mantenimiento" sus babosas están bien por qué siempre las está recargando- dijo el hombre -es justo lo que necesitábamos saber-dijo Eli y naruto asintió.

* * *

Cambio de escena.

* * *

El Sargento Babosa estaba entregando las Babosas a sus dueños y dijo-Felicidades graduados, como prometí aquí están sus municiones mejoradas-Dijo El Sargento Babosa entregando las ultimas Babosas.

-Hagan valer mi dinero, amigas-Dijo Croesus mientras tenía una Aracnired, una Perforabidez y una Polaro.

-Quiero probarlas-Dijo Waylon tenía una Terror, una Bengala y una Fósforo.

-No se olviden de contar lo que el Club de las Babosas les dio-Dijo EL Sargento Babosa.

\- ¿Te refieres que esto es una estafa? -Dijo Eli apareciendo.

-Los Niveles de energía no alcanzan-Dijo Eli, Pronto y Trixie vieron sus Babosas-Y tendrán que venir una y otra vez para otra recarga-Dijo Eli.

-Oigan, me gusta venir aquí-Dijo Waylon.

-Es mi dinero y son mis Babosas-Dijo Croesus y después dijo- ¿A ti que te importa? -Pregunto Croesus a Eli.

-Me importa su lastima a las Babosas y también si es peligroso-Dijo Eli mientras acariciaba a Dirigible y comenzó a dar un discurso-Lleva demasiado tiempo entrenar a una Babosa y sirve para que uno sepa manejarla, de otro modo alguien va a resultar lastimado y mucho. Es que estas Babosas son como las Malvadas-Dijo Eli y después le dijo a Naruto-No te ofendas-Dijo Eli a Naruto.

-No me ofendo-Dijo Naruto y después chasqueo los dedos y dijo-Clown, Tiky, Joker. Se termina el juego-Dijo Naruto y surgió una nube de humo negro/rojo, cuando se despejo el humo las Babosas de Naruto volvieron a su estado normal de Malvadas.

-Tú puedas que seas un Shane, pero estas arruinando mi negocio-Dijo EL Sargento Babosa molesto y después dijo-El Es que este de mi lado tendrá un mes gratis de mantenimiento-Ofreció el Sargento Babosa. Desdémona, Croesus y Waylon aceptaron la oferta mientras que Kord, Pronto y Trixie se pusieron del lado de Eli y Naruto.

-Saben chicos, siempre cumplo un trato y también un duelo-Dijo El Sargento Babosa con una sonrisa.

-Cubriré tu espalda, Eli-Dijo Kord.

-No me preocupa eso, Kord-Dijo Eli viendo a las Babosas "Mejoradas".

-Esto va a salir tan mal que no será divertido-Dijo Naruto y cargo sus Malvadas. y ¡Que comience el Duelo!

La Banda de Shane vs El Sargento Babosa y compañía.

El Sargento Babosa, Desdémona, Croesus y Waylon agarraron sus lanzadoras y estaban listos para disparar.

-Se los advierto, no deben lanzar esas Babosas-Dijo Eli tratando de pararlos.

-Page mucho dinero por ellas y las pienso usar-Dijo Croesus cargando una Tornado sobrecargada y la disparo. Antes de hacer algo Eli Pronto se le paro enfrente y dijo.

-Aun lado, Pronto se encargará-Dijo Pronto e iba a Disparar.

\- ¡Pronto! -Grito Eli, pero era demasiado tarde y Pronto ya había lanzado su Flatulorhinka. La Tornado formo (N/A: Válgame la redundancia) un Tornado que absorbió la Babosa de Pronto y se la devolvió, dándole de lleno a Pronto, haciéndole rebotar con el edificio, el techo y el suelo hasta por fin caer sobre su trasero en el suelo.

-Huele mal-Dijo Pronto con voz devil y moviendo la mano frente de su cara intentando ventilarse y quitar ese olor.

\- ¡Estúpido Topoide! -Grito Naruto y cargo su Necroshard- ¡Guren has un muro! -Grito Naruto lanzando a Guren al suelo. Al enterrarse la Babosa de inmediato surgieron unos cristales fosforescentes rodeando al grupo y creando un escudo. Eli lanzo su Polero tratando de parar el tornado, pero esta fue devuelta y le dio a Trixie tumbándola al suelo.

\- ¡Eli! -Grito Trixie molesta.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el Shane. Naruto Hizo un chasquido con su lengua, cargo una Babosa en su Nightmare Blast y la Disparo. Al Transformase la Babosa se revelo que era Deidara la Greneater jefa de Naruto. La Babosa dio de lleno al Tornando creando una explosión gigantesca, las Babosas cayeron al suelo resultando victoriosa Deidara mientras que la Tornado estaba noqueada, Deidara regreso con Naruto.

-Bien hecho-felicito Naruto a Deidara y el parecía feliz e incluso salto de alegría.

El Sargento disparo a Butch y en respuesta Eli disparo a Burpy. Al Chocar Butch resulto ganador y Burpy cayó al suelo Des-Transformándose. Butch fue directo a Eli el cual la esquivo y Butch corto una Roca gigantesca, pero paro de repente en medio del aire y estaba rodeada por un aura de energía. Todos voltearon asía Naruto que estaba con la mano al frente y dijo.

-Ten, te la devuelvo-Dijo Naruto y regreso a Butch en formo de una cierra giratoria sin control, que destruyo una de las maquinas del Sargento. Croesus, Waylon y Desdémona iban disparando sus Babosas sin detenerse creando caos por toda la zona. Una ElectroShock choco contra el techo creando una tormenta eléctrica, generando rayos que iban cayendo sin control y uno le cayó a Desdémona electrocutándola. Kord la agarro al instante salvándola de otro rayo y colocándola junto a ellos. Waylon había disparado una Demoledora que creo un terremoto que tumbo una roca gigante e iba directo a Croesus, casi le dio si no fuera por Kord que también lo había salvado.

-Cuida de los demás, esas Babosas perderán su poder en unos minutos-Dijo Eli y una roca le cayó en la cabeza a Kord.

-Ouch, Unos minutos. Ni siquiera parece que vamos a durar uno más-Dijo Kord y llevo a Croesus a un lugar seguro. Naruto ya parecía harto de todo eso y cargo a Indra y Asura en sus lanzadoras y dijo.

\- ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Voy a volar todo el lugar para terminar con esta locura! -Grito Naruto y Disparo a sus Goon Docs. Estas comenzaron a girar en un vórtice de energía oscura y Naruto alzo los brazos, Indra y Asura subieron y al llegar a la cima crearon una explosión gigantesca que destruyo toda la zona. Antes de hacer eso Naruto había disparado a Groot creando unos túneles de escape que llevaron a todos menos el Sargento Babosa fuera del lugar.

* * *

Momentos después de la explosión.

* * *

Después de la gigantesca explosión todo el lugar había sido destruido, el edificio estaba en ruinas junto el terreno, el Sargento Babosa estaba tumbado en el suelo y estaba petrificado, junto a su máquina destruida.

-*Silbido* Enserio amigo, esas Babosas tuyas son otra cosa-Dijo Kord observando la destrucción provocada por Indra y Asura, que ese par estaban muy orgullosas por lo que hicieron.

-Bueno, al final nuestras Babosas no se recargaron y, además, casi nos matan, pero lo bueno es que ellos ya no estafaran a nadie más-Dijo Trixie viéndole el punto bueno.

-Odio admitirlo, pero tenías razón-Dijo Desdémona Eli-Jamás hubiera vencido a mi hermano con las Babosas que forman aquí-Dijo Desdémona y tenía a una Lavalynx en la mano.

-Tal vez yo lo haga a la antigua-Dijo Croesus y mientras se iba dijo-Y Cuando hablo de mí, me refiero al chofer, mayordomo y tal vez al cocinero-Dijo Croesus y se fue junto a Desdémona.

-Todo eso fue asombroso, las Babosas se volvieron talmente locas-Dijo Waylon emocionado.

-Waylon, eso no fue asombroso, casi nos mataron-Dijo Eli intentando entrar en razón a Waylon y el respondio.

-Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero no soy muy listo que digamos-Dijo Waylon yéndose.

-Y que lo digas-Comento Naruto. Todos oyeron el sonido de unas rocas y vieron que era Pronto escarbando en las ruinas buscando algo.

-Tiene que estar aquí-Dijo Pronto buscando en las ruinas.

-Pronto ¿Se te quedo una Babosa atrapada? -Pregunto Trixie.

\- ¿Babosa? Blaack-Dijo Pronto y nuevamente comenzó a buscar-Intento encontrar-Dijo Pronto y cuando por fin lo encontró dijo- ¡Nuestro dinero! -Dijo Pronto con la bolsa que tenía el oro, pero se fue quitada por Naruto.

-Nada de dinero para ti durante un tiempo-Dijo Naruto guardando la bolsa quien sabe dónde, enserio ¿Dónde guarda tantas cosas en ese traje negro ajustado?

-Naruto tiene razón-Dijo Eli-Casi morimos por tu culpa, por eso para evitar problemas ya no manejaras el dinero del grupo-Dijo Eli para sorpresa de Pronto.

-Lo siento amiguito, pero estoy de acuerdo con Eli-Dijo Kord.

-Pero-Intento decir Pronto, pero una telaraña de Rachnee le cerro la boca.

-Pero nada-Dijo Naruto y monto su Meca-Bestia.

Otra aventura cumplida, ¿Que les esperara el futuro a la Banda De Shane y al Dark Slinger Blanco?

* * *

Antes que Nada, un mensaje de Kevin4491.

" _Dentro de 20 minutos subiré el capítulo 1 de mi primer fanfic así que les pido que pasen a leer el capítulo a ver si les gusta. Gracias por su atención._

 _Atte. Kevin4491."_

Aquí está el segundo capítulo del Dark Slinger Blanco. Espero que les guste y que tengan gusto, que no tengan gusto o que tengan una sugerencia. Si tiene una solicitud para hacer una historia y gusto la liebre. Además, Comenten para saber sus opiniones de la historia.

Bueno hasta la otra, adiós.


End file.
